Jusqu'à en Perdre son Souffle
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Comment John fait-il pour supporter Sherlock ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Même le médecin se demande régulièrement pourquoi il cède aux caprices et aux envies de son colocataire, qui prend un malin plaisir à intervenir dans sa vie privée. Plongez dans le quotidien de ces deux hommes qui, malgré leurs différences, ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à en perdre leurs souffles.
1. Chapitre 1

Jusqu'à en perdre son souffle

Disclaimer : la série Sherlock est produite par la BBC et a été co-créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Rien ne m'appartient donc, à part les heures passées à regarder la série et à écrire cette fic.

Spoiler : cette fic se situe au milieu de la saison 2.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Comment John fait-il pour supporter Sherlock à longueur de journée ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Même le médecin se demande régulièrement pourquoi il cède aux caprices et aux envies de son colocataire, qui prend un malin plaisir à intervenir dans sa vie privée, sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Entre enquêtes, rendez-vous, expériences et disputes, plongez dans le quotidien de ces deux amis, qui malgré leurs différences, ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à en perdre leurs souffles.

Note de l'auteur : La fic que je vous propose est un ensemble de vingt-cinq chapitres(plutôt courts) que j'ai écrit pour faire un calendrier de l'avent pour ma soeur, KalistaCriss. Je posterai un chapitre par jour, étant donné que la fic est déjà entièrement écrite. C'est la première fois que je poste dans le fandom Sherlock et j'ai hâte de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs et d'en découvrir de nouveaux. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

John frissonna en resserrant le col de son manteau autour de son cou, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. L'habit était trempé par la pluie qui tombait et l'humidité transperça le tissu pour venir geler la peau bronzée du médecin.

Des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur Londres en ce mois de mars. Si ce n'était pas inhabituel pour la saison, il avait fait si beau le matin même que le blond n'avait pris qu'une veste légère avant de partir travailler au St Bartholomew's Hospital. Sherlock l'avait prévenu qu'il pleuvrait dans l'après-midi mais le docteur n'avait pas fait attention à ce que son ami lui avait dit.

Et alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter un taxi pour rentrer au 221B Baker Street après avoir fini sa journée de travail, les nuages gris qui s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de la capitale anglaise avaient décidé de libérer toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient sur le pauvre John, qui s'était retrouvé trempé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Pour en ajouter à sa malchance, il avait dû attendre cinq minutes sous la pluie qu'un taxi daigne s'arrêter. Et le chauffeur qui le conduisait jusqu'à chez lui était visiblement fâché avec le chauffage, au vu du froid qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Le médecin réprima un nouveau frisson et se pencha vers le conducteur.

— Excusez-moi … Est-ce que vous pourriez mettre le chauffage ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus poli.

Le regard blasé que lui lança l'homme à travers le rétroviseur intérieur lui suffit comme réponse. John se ré-adossa contre son siège en retenant un soupir exaspéré. Il n'avait plus que dix minutes de trajet. Il pouvait survivre à ce taxi glacial et à son conducteur peu aimable. Il avait déjà vécu pire comme situation. Bien pire.

**# # # # #**

Sherlock était avachi dans le canapé du salon, encore en robe de chambre, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, les bras posés sur le ventre, l'air totalement déprimé. Le détective n'avait rien à faire et il s'ennuyait. Il avait appelé trois fois Lestrade pour savoir s'il n'avait pas une affaire à lui soumettre, il avait consulté la page internet du Times au moins dix fois dans la journée, il avait même envoyé un texto à Mycroft. Mais ni Internet, ni le lieutenant, ni son frère n'avait pu le tirer de l'ennui.

Alors, Sherlock attendait. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il attendait, mais il restait allongé sur le canapé, en pyjama et robe de chambre, le regard dans le vague, résolvant des équations de tête, son cerveau ne pouvant rester sans réfléchir pendant plus de trois secondes.

Le détective aurait pu aller composer un nouvel air pour se détendre ou mettre en route une expérience dont il avait le secret mais il ne se sentait pas inspiré aujourd'hui. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enquête sérieuse à résoudre et le manque commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir. Ce n'était pas quelques notes tirées de son violon ou la preuve que l'intuition qu'il avait eue en commençant son expérience était la bonne qui allaient lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une petite étincelle de vie s'alluma dans les yeux de Sherlock. Mme Hudson était partie à son club de broderie et ne reviendrait pas avant encore au moins une heure. Lestrade lui avait clairement fait comprendre, lorsque le détective l'avait appelé pour la troisième fois de la journée, qu'il était cloîtré dans son bureau pour remplir de la paperasse. Mycroft ne prenait pas souvent la peine de se déplacer en personne et Molly devait encore travailler à cette heure-là.

La seule personne susceptible d'avoir poussé la porte du 221B ne pouvait donc n'être que John. La déduction de Sherlock se trouva confirmée quand il reconnut la façon de monter les escaliers de son ami. Pourtant, le détective ne fit pas le moindre geste et lorsque le médecin pénétra dans le salon, il retint un soupir en le voyant dans la même position que celle du matin-même, quand il l'avait quitté.

— Tu n'as pas bougé de la journée ? s'enquit l'ancien militaire en essayant de l'interroger sur un ton de reproche.

— Tu peux faire du thé ? lui demanda à son tour le brun.

John fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai posé une question en premier. La politesse est de me répondre avant d'en poser une à ton tour. Oh, et aussi, ça ne me ferait pas de mal que tu me dises « s'il te plaît ».

— Ta question n'a aucun intérêt, rétorqua son colocataire. Tu connais déjà la réponse, il ne sert donc à rien que je gaspille ma salive pour ça. Et je ne t'ai pas vraiment posé une question, c'était plutôt un ordre que j'ai tourné sous la forme interrogative, pour atténuer un peu l'impératif. Mais si ça peut me permettre d'avoir une tasse de thé plus rapidement, alors … John, peux-tu me préparer une tasse de thé, s'il te plaît ?

— Et si tu te levais du canapé et que tu allais te la préparer toi-même ? proposa le médecin d'un air narquois.

Sherlock expira bruyamment pour marquer son impatience.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me lever parce que préparer du thé n'est pas une activité très intéressante. De plus, tu le fais bien mieux que moi. Et tu meurs d'envie de boire quelque chose de chaud. Alors vu que tu es debout, autant que ce soit toi qui ailles nous servir deux tasses de thé.

Le blond ne put retenir une expression de surprise.

— Que … Comment peux-tu savoir si j'ai envie de boire du thé ?

Le détective daigna incliner légèrement la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de son ami.

— Il est presque dix-sept heures. Tu rentres de l'hôpital et tu as envie de te détendre un peu après la journée que tu viens d'avoir. Ce n'était pas forcément très éprouvant mais tu as quand même envie de te vider la tête après avoir écouté tes patients te baratiner avec leurs rhumes et leurs toux toute la journée. Tu as eu du mal à avoir un taxi, parce que si tu en avais eu un rapidement, tu serais arrivé un peu plus tôt. Ton retard pourrait être dû à des embouteillages mais à cette heure-là, il y a encore peu de trafic. Tu as donc dû attendre un taxi, ce qui t'a agacé et ce qui te donne encore plus envie de te relaxer. Tu aurais pu vouloir boire une bière mais étant donné qu'il pleut depuis une heure sans interruption, tu as forcément dû attendre ton taxi sous la pluie, ce que me prouve ta veste humide. Comme tu n'as pas pris un manteau épais comme je te l'avais suggéré ce matin, tu es trempé. Par conséquent, tu ne vas pas boire une bière mais un thé bien chaud. Ce qui tombe à point nommé, puisque j'ai, moi aussi, envie d'en boire une tasse. Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'apporter une tasse de thé ?

John fixa un instant l'homme affalé sur le canapé. Ses boucles noires tombaient sur son front et sur l'accoudoir contre lequel sa tête était posée, tranchant avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu clair qui semblaient toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde. Le médecin eut envie de le planter là et de partir se réfugier sous une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer plutôt que de lui préparer son thé, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son ami le convainquit de se diriger vers la cuisine plutôt que vers la salle de bains.

Le docteur se morigéna. Sherlock avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Le détective réussissait immanquablement à le convaincre de rester, là où les autres lui auraient tourné le dos et se seraient enfui, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Bien que tout le monde pense qu'il était totalement étranger au concept de relations humaines, il n'en était rien.

Evidemment, le brun ne pourrait jamais gagner un prix de camaraderie et était désagréable avec tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Il allait même jusqu'à se définir comme un sociopathe, ce qui en disait long sur la qualité de ses relations avec le monde extérieur, et rares étaient les gens qui le supportaient.

Pourtant, le détective savait comment faire plier les gens. Après tout, Molly Hooper ne lui résistait jamais longtemps lorsqu'il venait lui demander s'il pouvait voir un cadavre à la morgue. Mme Hudson avait toujours pris le brun sous son aile et était toujours aux petits soins pour lui, même si celui-ci l'envoyait parfois paître.

Quant à John, il n'avait jamais pu rien refuser à personne. Ce n'était pas forcément par faiblesse de caractère, car il savait dire non quand il estimait qu'il le fallait. Mais le docteur avait toujours eu tendance à vouloir aider son prochain, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs conduit à étudier la médecine. Son colocataire avait peut-être deviné ce trait de caractère chez lui et s'en servait afin de parvenir à ses fins ?

Au final, le pourquoi du comment importait peu. Le résultat était le même. Le détective parvenait toujours à ses fins, sans pour autant prendre la peine de dire merci. Mais John ne se sentait pas pour autant rabaissé par la situation. Il estimait que c'était juste la façon particulière de Sherlock de vivre leur amitié.

En poussant un soupir, le médecin enleva sa veste, la posa sur une chaise pour qu'elle sèche et attrapa le pot qui contenait le thé. Le détective le suivit des yeux quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur le plafond. Il était toujours dans la même position, tête contre l'accoudoir, bras sur le ventre.

La seule différence était que désormais, un fin sourire, à peine perceptible, flottait sur ses lèvres.

Sherlock adorait quand il arrivait à obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait.


	2. Chapitre 2

John sortit de la douche à regret. Il était bien, sous le jet d'eau chaude, et c'était uniquement l'obligation d'aller travailler qui l'avait poussé à arrêter de se prélasser. Savoir qu'il y aurait de la pluie toute la journée lui minait le moral et lui donnait froid à l'avance.

Le médecin se sécha rapidement et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, le temps de se brosser les dents. Il s'observa dans le miroir placé au dessus du lavabo tout en attrapant le dentifrice. Ses cheveux blond clair tirant sur le gris partaient dans tous les sens à cause du shampooing qu'il venait de se faire, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu vif. Et malgré le peu de soleil que connaissait Londres en ce moment, il n'avait pas perdu totalement le teint hâlé qu'il avait gagné en partant en Afghanistan.

Il avait plutôt bonne mine aujourd'hui. Sarah le lui ferait sans nul doute remarquer, ce qui fit sourire le docteur. Sa collègue avait toujours un petit faible pour lui, même si elle l'avait nié en bloc à chaque fois que le blond avait abordé le sujet. Lui était passé à autre chose depuis un moment, même s'il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu pousser cette relation plus loin. C'était un peu à cause de Sherlock, en plus. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de s'appesantir sur les regrets. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

John commença à se frotter énergiquement les dents tout en aplatissant ses cheveux mouillés avec sa main gauche, observant le rendu dans le miroir. Il se demanda s'il devait se raser ou si cela pouvait attendre une journée de plus, avant de finalement pencher pour la deuxième solution.

Une journée comme les autres s'annonçaient. Recevoir ses patients, les écouter, les couper avant qu'ils n'abordent des problèmes qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec les soins médicaux, les rassurer, leur donner un traitement et réussir à les mettre dehors dans le temps de vingt minutes imparti à chaque visite … Le médecin adorait son travail mais la routine l'ennuyait. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti en Afghanistan. Là-bas, on n'avait pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans un train-train quelconque. Et les journées ne se ressemblaient jamais.

C'était également pour ça que le blond aimait tant travailler avec Sherlock. Parce qu'avec lui, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Enfin, quand ils avaient une enquête à traiter. Dès que son ami n'avait rien pour faire fonctionner ses méninges, il était désagréable et morose.

En parlant du loup, le détective entra brusquement dans la salle de bains, sans frapper au préalable pour signaler son arrivée. John sursauta et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé avant de se doucher. Il s'attendait à ce que son colocataire sorte de la pièce en se rendant compte qu'elle était déjà occupée et aille peut-être même jusqu'à s'excuser, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Le brun se contenta de l'observer un instant de haut en bas, les yeux légèrement plissés, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le décrypter, avant de s'avancer vers la douche.

— Euh … Tu fais quoi ? marmonna John en retirant sa brosse à dents de sa bouche.

— Quand vas-tu arrêter de poser des questions dont la réponse est évidente ? s'irrita Sherlock, un pli agacé apparaissant sur son front. Je suis dans une salle de bains et étant donné que la nôtre n'est pas si grande que ça, je pense que la raison de ma présence ne doit pas être un mystère, même pour toi.

Le médecin inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver et cracha son dentifrice avant de demander :

— Tu vas prendre ta douche ?

— Bravo, John. C'était brillant, comme déduction !

— Et il n'y a rien qui te gêne ? souligna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Le détective fit la moue et balaya la pièce du regard, l'air neutre, cherchant l'élément qui devrait l'arrêter. Son colocataire soupira avant de se désigner du doigt.

— Ca ne te pose pas de soucis que je sois là ?

— Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? s'étonna le brun. Je suis un homme, et toi aussi. Nous avons donc exactement la même anatomie. Et puis, on a chacun vu d'autres corps nus que les nôtres, étant donné que tu es médecin et que moi … Et bien, j'ai étudié des cadavres.

Son ami n'avait pas quitté le miroir des yeux et le regarda ôter sa robe de chambre, sans croire ce qu'il voyait. Depuis le début de leur colocation, c'était la première fois qu'une telle situation arrivait. Sherlock avait des problèmes à gérer ses relations humaines mais il devait quand même avoir conscience qu'il y avait une certaine bulle d'intimité à respecter, non ? D'accord, ils étaient amis, voire même meilleurs amis – ce qui n'était pas très compliqué, étant donné que le nombre de leurs amis était plutôt limité. Mais ils n'étaient pas proches au point de se mettre nus l'un devant l'autre.

John observa le détective qui enlevait à présent son haut de pyjama, d'un air parfaitement naturel, découvrant un torse imberbe aussi pâle que son visage et plutôt bien dessiné, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange, étant donné qu'il ne s'adonnait pas vraiment aux sports de musculation – ni au sport tout court, à vrai dire. Non, il n'allait quand même pas oser aller jusqu'au bout ?

Le médecin n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse à sa question pour réagir. Quand il vit que son ami empoignait le bas de son pyjama, John se secoua, jeta sa brosse à dents sur le lavabo et attrapa la pile de vêtement qu'il avait posé sur un meuble, en prenant soin de ne surtout pas regarder en direction de Sherlock.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir, affirma le brun. Je t'assure que tu ne me déranges pas.

— Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire de te déshabiller devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'un homme nu ! répliqua son colocataire en claquant la porte derrière lui.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorqua le détective. Tu es mon ami, tu aimes les femmes, et moi, je suis marié à mon travail. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te choque. Tu déshabilles bien tes patients, non ? Et tu as dû en voir d'autres en Afghanistan, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et Sherlock songea que son ami faisait d'un rien une montagne avant de faire glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes et d'entrer dans la douche.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les doigts de John tapotaient contre la porte en bois de son armoire tandis que ceux de son autre main étaient posés sur sa hanche. Un air contrarié était peint sur le visage du médecin et sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait. Où avait pu passer ce fichu pull ?

Le blond avait fouillé parmi ses affaires une première fois, avait été surpris de ne pas trouver le vêtement qu'il était persuadé d'avoir lavé en début de semaine, était allé vérifier dans le panier où il mettait le linge sale et n'avait rien trouvé. Perplexe, il était retourné regarder dans son armoire mais après avoir vidé le meuble et le panier à linge deux fois, il avait été obligé de constater que son pull avait disparu.

Agacé, John ne comprenait pas où avait pu passer son habit. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Ses affaires ne se déplaçaient pas encore toutes seules. Il avait même été demander à Mme Hudson si elle n'avait pas par inadvertance pris son pull, lorsqu'elle était venue leur apporter du thé ou faire du ménage discrètement. Mais la vieille femme lui avait assuré qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Alors si son vêtement n'était ni dans son armoire, ni au sale et que le médecin ne le portait pas sur lui, il ne restait plus qu'une solution pour expliquer son absence. Et elle ne plaisait pas du tout au blond.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers d'un pas rageur pour débouler dans le salon, fixant un regard furieux sur Sherlock. Le détective était allongé dans le canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond, un air d'ennui profond peint sur le visage comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas d'enquête à résoudre. Il daigna cependant tourner légèrement la tête vers son ami en remarquant que celui-ci l'observait d'un air mécontent.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le brun d'un ton monotone.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon pull ? lança John sans aucun préambule.

Son ami le regarda en hochant la tête.

— C'est donc pour ça que tu faisais tout ce raffut. Tu cherchais l'un de tes pulls. Je me demandais ce qui te prenait. Je pensais que tu faisais le ménage.

— Alors, tu l'as mis où ? s'impatienta le blond en croisant les bras devant lui.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu as oublié où tu as mis mon pull ou tu fais juste semblant d'avoir oublié où il était parce que tu t'en es servi pour une de tes lamentables petites expériences et qu'il est désormais hors d'usage ?

Le ton du médecin était devenu agressif. Sherlock prit la peine de se redresser et de s'asseoir pour faire face à son ami.

— Je ne sais pas où est ton pull parce que je n'y ai pas touché, assura-t-il en regardant son colocataire droit dans les yeux.

Le blond soupira. Il soupçonnait le détective de lui mentir mais il ne voyait pas comment amener son ami à lui avouer la vérité.

— Enfin, mon pull ne peut pas s'être volatilisé comme ça, reprit John en faisant un mouvement de bras. J'ai vidé mon armoire et le panier à linge plusieurs fois, j'ai interrogé Mme Hudson … Il n'est nulle part !

Le brun haussa les épaules et se rallongea sur le canapé, montrant ainsi le peu d'intérêt qu'il accordait au sujet, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer un peu plus le médecin.

— Et bien entendu, ce serait trop te demander de m'aider à le retrouver, persifla-t-il en fixant son colocataire.

— John, sur l'échelle de 0 à 10 sur laquelle nous avons l'habitude de classer les mystères, je situerai ton problème de pull perdu à moins sept.

Le blond en resta estomaqué. Alors qu'un petit sourire ravi s'étirait sur les lèvres de Sherlock, qui trouvait que sa réplique était vraiment bien trouvée, son ami secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

— Ça te couterait quoi de m'aider à chercher dans la maison ? souffla-t-il.

— Ça te couterait quoi de mettre un autre pull ? répondit ironiquement le brun.

John dût avouer que le détective marquait un point. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne trouvait pas son vêtement, c'était celui-là qu'il voulait absolument mettre. C'était bête et Sherlock ne comprendrait jamais cette raison. C'est pourquoi le médecin choisit de se justifier d'une autre façon :

— Ce n'est pas parce que je porterai un autre pull que ça résoudra la disparition de celui que je cherche.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le blond qui marquait un point. Le détective plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres.

— La solution à ton problème est d'une simplicité enfantine, John. Je suis déçu que tu n'y aies pas pensé par toi-même. Comme toujours, je suis obligé de faire tout le travail moi-même.

Avant que le médecin ait pu se défendre, le brun enchaîna :

— Tu as fouillé ton armoire et le bac de linge, les deux seuls endroits où tu aurais pu mettre ton pull. Il n'y est pas et tu es allé demander à Mme Hudson si elle l'avait vu. Manifestement, elle ne sait pas où il est, sinon tu aurais arrêté de m'ennuyer avec ton histoire à l'intérêt plus que nul. S'il était dans ta chambre ou dans la salle de bains, tu t'en serais rendu compte, étant donné tous les allers et retours que tu as fait entre les deux pièces. Il ne risque pas d'être dans ma chambre, étant donné que tu n'y rentres jamais. Il ne reste donc que le salon et la cuisine. Cependant, si tu avais oublié ton pull dans l'un ou l'autre de ces endroits, il serait un minimum visible, ce qui signifie que tu l'aurais déjà retrouvé et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion ennuyante. Conclusion : ton pull n'est pas chez nous. Ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité. Il est resté chez l'une de tes dernières conquêtes.

— Hayley ? s'étonna bêtement John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La résolution de ce mystère – qui n'en était pas un pour lui – ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes, ce qui était largement insuffisant pour rassasier ses neurones en manque de matière sur laquelle réfléchir. Et puis, il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du nom des femmes que son colocataire séduisait. Tout du moins, il ne prenait pas la peine de s'en rappeler. Le détective écouta donc à peine son ami bafouiller :

— Non, je ne suis jamais allé chez Hayley. Mais avant elle, il y avait Meredith. Je vais l'appeler. Ça m'étonnerait que je l'aie oublié chez elle, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est la seule solution qui me reste. Merci de ton aide !

Le médecin s'éloigna pour téléphoner et le brun retint un soupir. Il avait désespérément besoin de résoudre une vraie enquête. Parce qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps si les seuls mystères qu'il devait éclaircir étaient les problèmes de pull-over de John.


	4. Chapitre 4

John se retint de poser sa tête contre la vitre du taxi dans lequel il était. S'il avait eu sept ans, le médecin l'aurait fait sans remord, mais il détestait voir des traces sur les fenêtres et il savait que son front laisserait une marque s'il s'appuyait contre le carreau du véhicule. Et puis, il n'avait plus sept ans depuis longtemps.

A côté de lui, Sherlock restait silencieux. Après presque deux semaines sans activité, l'inspecteur Lestrade les avait finalement contactés, juste au moment où John rentrait de l'hôpital, pour leur annoncer qu'il avait une affaire à leur soumettre.

Terence Carner avait été retrouvé mort dans les poubelles d'un pub dans lequel il avait passé la soirée. Marié, sans enfant, un emploi dans la finance, il était apparemment sans histoire. Sa femme avait signalé sa disparition tôt dans la matinée, inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer et la police avait eu du mal à retrouver le corps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une des employées était allée mettre des déchets dans les poubelles qui jouxtaient l'établissement dans lequel elle travaillait qu'elle avait découvert le cadavre.

Bien que le détective estime que le cas valait un quatre sur son échelle personnelle de valeur des crimes, le médecin avait insisté pour qu'il accepte de se déplacer, espérant le sortir de son état apathique et l'occuper pour quelques heures.

Cependant, Sherlock avait résolu l'affaire en un clin d'œil. Il était à peine jeté un regard au cadavre qu'il avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors que la police penchait pour une bagarre qui aurait mal tourné, le détective avait annoncé qu'il en était tout à fait autrement.

— C'est son amante qui a fait le coup, avait-il assuré.

— Pardon ? avait laissé échapper Greg, perplexe.

— C'est son amante qui l'a tué, avait répété Sherlock d'un air agacé, comme s'il ne supportait pas de devoir dire deux fois de suite la même chose. La victime est de taille moyenne et a été tuée par un coup porté à l'arrière de son crâne. Si son agresseur avait été de sa taille ou plus grand, il l'aurait frappé sur le haut du crâne. Or, la blessure se situe presque à la naissance de son cou. Donc la personne qui l'a tué était plus petite que lui. C'est donc vraisemblablement une femme, ou à la rigueur un homme très petit.

Le détective avait désigné du menton la femme de Terence Carner, en larmes, qui parlait avec un policier.

— Sa femme a signalé sa disparition en pleine nuit. Elle savait qu'il devait sortir mais elle s'est inquiétée en ne le voyant pas rentrer. Si c'était elle qui l'avait assassiné, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de signaler sa disparition avant le matin, voire même dans la journée. Qui pourrait donc en vouloir au comptable d'une petite entreprise ? Peut-être un client mécontent, mais c'est peu probable. Alors qu'une maîtresse éconduite, voilà un suspect plus intéressant.

Greg et John étaient pendus aux lèvres du brun, qui poursuivit son explication.

— Le mobile ? Sûrement qu'il voulait arrêter leur liaison. Il lui donne rendez-vous dans ce bar en prétextant faire une sortie avec des collègues de bureau et annonce à son amante qu'il désire mettre fin à leur histoire. La conversation a dû être assez calme car il ne s'est pas méfié en sortant et a tourné le dos à son agresseur. Sauf que son amante en a profité pour lui asséner un coup sur la tête, probablement avec sa chaussure à talons, ce qui explique la blessure circulaire.

Sherlock avait lancé un regard vers les poubelles.

— Ensuite, afin que le corps ne soit pas trouvé trop rapidement, la maîtresse l'a hissé dans une des poubelles. Elle doit être assez frêle et a eu du mal à le mettre là, comme le prouvent les traces de sang sur la poubelle. Même vous n'avez pas pu les rater. Elle doit aussi être brune.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? s'était étonné Lestrade.

Le détective avait haussé les épaules.

— Sa femme est blonde mais il y a un long cheveu brun sur le manteau de notre victime. Pour trouver votre agresseur, consultez les numéros de téléphone dans son répertoire et demandez lequel l'épouse de la victime ne connaît pas. Il y a fort à parier que notre mort n'a pas eu le temps d'effacer sa maîtresse de sa liste de contacts, étant donné qu'il venait juste de rompre avec elle, avait-il conclu.

Sherlock ne s'était pas attardé sur la scène de crime. Une fois son explication finie, il avait tourné les talons sans se préoccuper de l'air ébahi de l'inspecteur Lestrade et sans s'émouvoir de la moue appréciatrice de John, toujours aussi épaté par les capacités de déduction de son ami. Le médecin avait dû faire de grandes enjambées pour le rattraper et s'engouffrer dans le même taxi que lui.

— Tu es pressé de rentrer, dis donc, avait lâché le docteur.

— Oui. Je m'ennuyais moins au 221B que devant ce cadavre. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que Lestrade aura une affaire à nous soumettre, oublie-moi et ne viens pas me déranger à moins que ce ne soit réellement digne d'intérêt.

John avait cillé, vexé par le ton accusateur et injuste que son ami utilisait pour lui parler. Le détective passait ses journées à se morfondre sur son canapé, se plaignant du manque d'activité et rageant parce que l'inspecteur n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui proposer. Même si l'énigme avait été facile à résoudre pour lui, il était exagéré de considérer qu'il s'était plus ennuyé avec cette affaire que pendant les derniers quinze jours. Sherlock avait toujours eu tendance à être un peu de mauvaise foi, mais là, il atteignait un point remarquable.

— Si tu prenais toi-même tes appels, Lestrade pourrait t'expliquer de vive voix quel cas il aimerait te soumettre, tu n'aurais donc pas besoin de te fier à mon jugement pour estimer si ça vaut la peine que tu te déplaces et tu ne me reprocherais pas ensuite de t'avoir fait quitter le puits de déprime dans lequel tu t'enfonçais si bien, avait persiflé le médecin avant de tourner la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard interloqué de son ami.

John adorait Sherlock. Il trouvait ses capacités intellectuelles formidables, son esprit brillant et son talent époustouflant. Il n'échangerait son train de vie parfois dangereux mais toujours passionnant pour rien au monde. Mais parfois, le détective agissait de manière vraiment insupportable, même pour lui qui avait pourtant une patience à toute épreuve. Et ce jour-là était une des fois où le médecin estimait que son ami était allé trop loin.

Le brun finit par se racler la gorge, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans le taxi.

— Tu … Que dirais-tu de faire une partie d'échecs en rentrant ?

John fut tellement étonné de la proposition qu'il faillit se pincer pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il quitta des yeux le paysage des rues londoniennes qui défilait derrière la vitre pour poser ses yeux sur son colocataire. Sherlock lui lançait le même regard neutre qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour observer tout le monde, comme s'il ne venait pas de dire quelque chose de particulièrement spécial.

Pourtant, la question qu'avait posé son ami était tout, sauf anodine.

Le médecin savait pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être aussi intelligent que le détective, tout comme il savait que s'il se risquait à disputer une partie d'échecs avec lui, il allait immanquablement se faire battre à plate coutures. Mais le blond partait du principe que c'est en s'entraînant qu'on pouvait s'améliorer et il avait toujours voulu se confronter à son colocataire.

Cependant, le brun n'avait jamais accepté de jouer avec lui et lorsque John lui avait demandé pourquoi il refusait, le regard condescendant que Sherlock lui avait lancé valait tous les discours du monde : il estimait que le médecin n'était pas un adversaire digne de son cerveau surdoué, ce qui avait légèrement vexé le blond. D'accord, il n'était pas au niveau du détective mais il estimait être un assez bon joueur par rapport au commun des mortels et pouvait de fait être un adversaire intéressant pour son colocataire.

Le fait que son ami se décide à l'inviter à jouer avec lui à cet instant n'était donc pas innocent. C'était sa façon bien à lui de s'excuser. Et John pouvait s'estimer plus qu'heureux qu'il lui propose une partie d'échecs, parce que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas du genre à présenter des excuses.

Le médecin eut pourtant envie, l'espace de quelques secondes, de refuser l'invitation du détective. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que le seul à être toujours rabaissé et ignoré fut le blond. Mais la perspective de pouvoir disputer une partie d'échecs avec son colocataire fit flancher le docteur. C'est pourquoi il haussa les épaules et acquiesça :

— Ok, si tu me promets de me laisser une petite chance de gagner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit Sherlock, intrigué. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer si je te laisse gagner.

— Je ne parle pas de me laisser gagner, je parle de ne pas m'éliminer en trois coups, nuança John en faisant une grimace.

Le détective plissa les yeux en comprenant ce que son ami voulait dire et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Le même air amusé naquit sur le visage du médecin et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant que Sherlock ne détourne les yeux pour observer les passants qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs de la capitale.

John secoua la tête. Trouverait-il un jour la force de ne pas pardonner quelque chose à son meilleur ami ?


	5. Chapitre 5

John examina son reflet dans le miroir et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui paraissait rebelle. Satisfait du résultat que la glace lui renvoyait, il sourit et sortit de la salle de bains en consultant son téléphone.

« Je suis sur le point de partir. A tout de suite. »

Après avoir envoyé le message, il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau, sur lequel il avait accroché sa veste, et sursauta lorsque Sherlock l'interpela :

— Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

Le médecin se retourna pour examiner son ami, assis dans le canapé, une revue scientifique à la main, la tête levée vers lui. Le blond fut surpris de voir son colocataire en train de lire un tel magazine, car il trouvait généralement que tous les documents de ce genre n'étaient qu'un ramassis de bêtises écrit par des imbéciles qui cherchaient à se faire de l'argent en profitant de la naïveté et de l'ignorance des autres. John décida qu'il était plus judicieux de parler de l'incongruité de la situation plutôt que de donner des détails sur la sortie qu'il avait prévue. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

— Tu lis ce genre de journal, toi, maintenant ?

Le médecin accompagna sa question d'un geste du doigt et Sherlock baissa les yeux sur la revue qu'il tenait.

— Il y a un article qui m'intéresse sur la myofasciite à macrophages. Son auteur, un parfait crétin, y expose son point de vue à grand renfort de formules chimiques et de démonstrations fumeuses. Je suis persuadé que j'arriverais à prouver qu'il a complètement tort avec une seule petite expérience.

— Parfait, amuse-toi bien alors, lança John en enfilant sa veste.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela le détective.

— Quelle question ? fit semblant d'avoir oublié le médecin.

Le brun ne fut pas dupe et se contenta de fixer son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne avouer :

— Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle heure je rentrerai.

Sherlock plissa les yeux et se permit de commenter :

— C'est encore une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que son colocataire n'ait pu confirmer ou réfuter l'hypothèse, le détective expliqua ce qui l'avait amené à deviner que son ami sortait voir quelqu'un :

— Nous sommes samedi, donc tu ne vas pas travailler. Tu as passé trente-sept minutes dans la salle de bains alors que tu en passes généralement moins de vingt, ce qui signifie que tu as fait attention à ton apparence. Ce matin, tu avais une chemise à carreaux et tu t'es changé pour en mettre une unie, parce que tu préfères celle-ci. Tu as mis du parfum, ce qui ne t'arrive pas tous les jours. En sortant de la salle de bains, tu as envoyé un message et tu t'es ensuite dirigé vers le porte-manteau. Tu vas donc sortir et vu le soin que tu as pris pour te préparer, ce ne peut être que pour rencontrer une femme. Je dirais qu'il y a quatre-vingt-sept pour cent de chance que tu sortes voir Hayley, étant donné que c'est ta conquête du moment, mais il reste tout de même treize pour cent de chance que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'il allait confirmer qu'il sortait bien avec Hayley, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et la perspective de dérouter Sherlock l'emporta sur son envie de retrouver sa conquête le plus rapidement possible :

— En effet, je sors bien pour rejoindre quelqu'un, mais qui t'a dit que c'était forcément une femme ?

La déclaration eut l'effet escompté. Le détective, qui avait replongé le nez dans son article scientifique, releva la tête pour poser sur son ami un regard à la fois surpris et curieux.

— Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre que tu sors avec un homme ? lança le brun. Est-ce que tu serais bisexuel ? Oh mais ça explique tout. Tu as du mal à t'assumer et c'est pour cette raison que tu te révoltes autant à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une allusion sur nous deux …

Son colocataire leva les yeux au ciel et allait rentrer dans le jeu de son ami lorsque son téléphone vibra. Le blond consulta donc son mobile et découvrit le message que Hayley venait de lui envoyer.

« Je suis déjà arrivée. Je t'attends avec impatience. »

John décida donc, presque à regret, d'arrêter la conversation, peu désireux de faire attendre trop longtemps son rencard.

— Non, je plaisantais, avoua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Et tu as raison, comme toujours. Je sors bien rejoindre Hayley. Donc, je ne sais pas du tout si je rentrerai ce soir. Tout dépendra de la tournure que prendra notre rendez-vous. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir quand je rentrerai ?

— C'était pour savoir si je préparais un échiquier, au cas où tu aurais envie de refaire une partie.

Le ton railleur du détective n'échappa pas au blond. Il faisait référence à la dernière fois où ils avaient joué aux échecs, après que Sherlock ait proposé d'en faire une partie pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été désagréable. Le brun avait évidemment battu à plates coutures trois fois son colocataire et s'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire ironique sur le moment, il s'en servait désormais pour se moquer de lui.

Le médecin ignora superbement sa remarque, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot sur ce sujet. Il commença à descendre les marches pour sortir du 221 B et la voix de Sherlock l'accompagna :

— Si jamais tu vas chez elle, tâche de ne pas perdre ton pull ! Ca évitera un nouveau scandale la prochaine fois que tu ne retrouveras pas tes affaires.

— Pour information, Meredith m'a dit que mon pull n'était pas dans son appartement, répliqua le blond alors qu'il atteignait le rez-de-chaussée.

— Et tu l'as crue ? marmonna le détective alors que la porte du 221 B se refermait derrière son ami.


	6. Chapitre 6

John éclata de rire. La blague que venait de lui faire Hayley n'était pas si drôle que ça et il l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois, mais le médecin était trop bien élevé pour souligner que ce qu'avait dit la femme n'était pas amusant. Et puis, sa sortie avec sa conquête se passait plutôt bien et le docteur pouvait même espérer aller plus loin qu'un simple rendez-vous courtois, alors il n'allait pas gâcher ses chances de conclure en faisant remarquer que la blague n'était pas vraiment de son goût.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'il avait rejoint Hayley dans un café et ils étaient tous les deux à une table, une tasse vide devant eux, discutant de tout et de rien. John allait proposer à la femme de payer leurs commandes et d'aller se promener dans Londres, pour profiter d'une accalmie entre deux averses, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable annonça qu'il venait de recevoir un texto.

Alors que Hayley commençait à raconter une nouvelle blague, le médecin jeta un coup d'œil discret à son mobile pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que c'était Sherlock qui le contactait.

« Rejoins-moi au 221B. Urgence. SH »

John n'hésita qu'un instant. Si son colocataire le contactait de cette façon, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Peut-être n'était ce que Lestrade qui lui avait proposé une enquête, mais peut-être était-ce encore plus important. Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Mme Hudson … Le médecin leva donc les yeux vers Hayley et se permit de l'interrompre dans son histoire, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle entre deux phrases.

— Excuse-moi de te couper, mais j'ai une urgence et je vais être obligé d'y aller.

La femme plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Une urgence à l'hôpital ou une urgence avec ton meilleur ami ?

John lui avait bien entendu parlé du détective même si elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Le médecin fit une grimace :

— C'est Sherlock qui a besoin de moi. Je suis désolé d'interrompre notre rendez-vous de cette façon mais s'il m'envoie un message, c'est que c'est important.

Hayley balaya l'air de sa main.

— Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis déjà contente qu'on ait pu se voir. On se verra une autre fois. Enfin, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir. Et de préférence, très vite.

La femme accompagna la fin de sa réplique d'un clin d'œil qui fit sourire John. Il alla payer et après avoir embrassé Hayley sur la joue, il appela un taxi pour la femme avant d'en appeler un pour lui-même.

**#####**

Sherlock était assis dans la cuisine, le regard rivé sur le four micro-ondes dans lequel était posé une tasse remplie d'une substance orange aux reflets dorés, les mains croisées devant son visage. Il attendait que son colocataire revienne de son rendez-vous et même s'il était persuadé que son ami abandonnerait sa conquête pour venir le rejoindre dès qu'il verrait son message, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier.

— Lestrade a une affaire pour nous ? lança John, un peu essoufflé, en entrant dans le salon.

— Non, répondit le détective sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers le blond.

— C'est Mme Hudson qui va mal ?

— Non plus.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

— J'ai besoin que tu ailles acheter des lames de microscope.

Son colocataire cilla et resta cois un instant.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai besoin que tu ailles acheter des lames de microscope, répéta Sherlock.

— Tu … Tu m'as fait annuler mon rendez-vous avec Hayley en prétextant une urgence simplement pour que j'aille acheter des lames pour ton microscope ? bafouilla John.

— Je n'ai pas exactement prétexté une urgence, expliqua le détective. J'ai besoin le plus rapidement possible de ces lames pour mon expérience mais je sais que si je t'avais demandé de faire cette course par texto, tu ne me les aurais pas apportées aussi vite que ce qu'il me faut. Alors, non, je n'ai pas inventé un mensonge, j'ai simplement évité de te donner l'objet de l'urgence en question.

Le médecin secoua la tête, l'air blasé.

— T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ? Jouer à ce petit jeu va finir par te causer des ennuis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si un jour, tu as vraiment besoin de moi au plus vite et que je t'ignore parce que je croirai que tu m'appelles au secours pour des âneries ? Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Au fait que je pourrais perdre confiance en toi ?

Sherlock, qui n'avait pas quitté le four micro-ondes des yeux jusque lors, daigna enfin tourner la tête vers son ami.

— Ce serait dommage que tu perdes confiance en moi pour une divergence de point de vue. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que tu estimes qu'il n'y a pas urgence en la situation que je dois penser comme toi. J'ai besoin de ces lames de microscope au plus vite.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas aller toi-même en acheter ? s'insurgea le médecin.

— Non. Le magasin qui me fournit mes lames de microscope est à vingt-sept minutes de chez nous. Cela fait donc cinquante-quatre minutes aller-retour, et ce, seulement dans des conditions optimales de circulation. Il suffit de ne pas avoir de chance avec les feux de circulation et on atteint facilement une heure de trajet. Ensuite, il faut penser au temps que je vais mettre pour atteindre le rayon dans lequel sont vendues les lames dont j'ai besoin et encore additionner les minutes que je vais passer à faire la queue et payer mes achats. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'en aurais pour un maximum de dix minutes, mais étant donné l'heure qu'il est, il y aura du monde à la caisse, donc je peux facilement estimer passer vingt minutes dans le magasin. Ce qui voudrait donc dire que je perdrai dans le meilleur des cas soixante-quatre minutes, mais il faut plutôt compter une heure vingt. Or, j'ai besoin d'être ici dans exactement trente-sept minutes pour refroidir ma solution et lui ajouter trois milligrammes de bicarbonate de soude. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi.

John secoua la tête, à la fois exaspéré et épuisé par le comportement égoïste de son meilleur ami.

— D'accord, je vais aller acheter tes lames de microscope. Mais la prochaine fois que je serai en rencard, tu pourras être en train d'agoniser que je ne me déplacerai pas pour toi.

Sherlock ne releva pas la menace et reporta son attention sur le micro-ondes. Encore fâché après son ami pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait quelque chose de vraiment important à lui annoncer, le médecin tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et aller faire la course pour laquelle Sherlock lui avait demandé de revenir au 221B.

Quitte à avoir écourté son rendez-vous avec Hayley, autant faire ce que le détective exigeait. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas tant parce que John n'était pas capable de refuser quelque chose à son ami, mais plutôt parce que le blond était tellement énervé après son colocataire qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que lui. De plus, s'il n'allait pas acheter les lames de microscope, Sherlock allait lui faire un long discours sur l'importance de cette expérience et sur les avancées scientifiques qu'il allait permettre de réaliser. Et le médecin n'avait pas envie de l'entendre déblatérer sur ce sujet, parce qu'il était tellement fâché après lui qu'il risquait de ne pas contrôler ses poings.


	7. Chapitre 7

John entra dans le magasin qui vendait du matériel scientifique, toujours fâché après Sherlock. Son colocataire avait toujours eu un don particulier pour taper sur les nerfs de son entourage mais le médecin avait jusque lors réussi à excuser son comportement agaçant, le mettant sur le compte de son caractère austère et de son intelligence de génie qui n'aidait pas à lier des liens amicaux avec le commun des mortels.

Le docteur essayait à chaque fois de trouver des circonstances atténuantes à son ami. Cependant, le détective allait parfois trop loin, comme l'autre jour dans le taxi, où il avait reproché au blond de l'avoir fait se déplacer pour rien dans l'affaire Terence Carner.

Qu'il ne participe pas aux tâches ménagères, c'était une chose. Qu'il se serve de son ami comme d'un larbin, passe encore. Qu'il le traite comme un être digne de peu d'intérêt, son ami pouvait encore l'accepter. Mais qu'il interrompe les rendez-vous galants de John en lui faisant croire qu'il y avait urgence alors qu'il n'en était rien, c'était inadmissible.

Le médecin pesta à voix haute et s'attira un regard à la fois surpris et outré d'une dame qui examinait deux références de bécher. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il était trop énervé pour se rendre compte de son impolitesse. D'un pas rageur, il s'engagea dans le rayon qui vendait les lames de microscope.

Alors qu'il avançait, John se dit qu'il était vraiment bête d'avoir cédé encore une fois à son colocataire. Sherlock ne méritait pas que le médecin se plie à toutes ses volontés et en plus, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de le remercier pour être allé faire l'achat à sa place, lui permettant ainsi de mener son expérience jusqu'au bout.

Le blond s'arracha à ses pensées moroses en arrivant devant les lames de microscope et en attrapa un paquet avant de faire demi-tour pour aller payer à la caisse. Il chercha à positiver, conscient que ruminer sa colère ne servirait à rien.

— Allons bon, pensa-t-il. Au moins, je ne reste pas enfermé au 221B à regarder Sherlock dépérir par manque d'activité. Son expérience ne va pas l'occuper longtemps, mais au moins, il aura fait autre chose de sa journée que de rester allongé sur le canapé. Et puis, même s'il ne fait pas très beau, je prends un peu l'air.

Voir les choses de cette façon détendit John, qui s'autorisa un sourire.

— Et comme je suis sorti, je vais en profiter pour aller faire des courses. Comme ça, je n'aurai plus à m'en soucier cette semaine. En plus, j'ai la carte bleue de Sherlock, alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir et payer avec son argent. Après tout, je fais déjà tout à la maison, je ne vais pas en plus être celui qui paye les courses.

Revigoré, le médecin adressa un sourire à la caissière et après avoir réglé l'achat des lames de microscope, il sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers un supermarché d'un bon pas.

**#####**

Sherlock était en train de surveiller l'évolution de son expérience, guettant l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Il avait besoin que John soit revenu au plus tard dans sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes, sinon, le détective devrait tout reprendre depuis le début. Il avait envoyé plusieurs textos à son ami pour lui signaler qu'il devait se dépêcher et si le médecin avait répondu deux ou trois qu'il faisait au plus vite, il avait fini par arrêter de donner de ses nouvelles, agacé de se faire harceler.

— Tsss. A quoi bon avoir un téléphone si on ne s'en sert pas ? ragea intérieurement Sherlock. Si j'étais une de ses conquêtes, il m'aurait répondu en un rien de temps. A croire qu'une femme est plus intéressante qu'une avancée scientifique. Il y a vraiment des choses sur lesquelles John et moi ne seront jamais d'accord …

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant arracha le détective à ses pensées négatives. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il reconnut le bruit des pas de John et il se leva pour le voir entrer dans le salon, les bras chargés de sac.

— Les lames, déclara-t-il simplement en tendant la main vers son colocataire.

Le médecin passa devant lui sans s'arrêter et Sherlock lui emboîta le pas pour le suivre jusque dans la cuisine, le collant presque tellement il était impatient d'avoir ses lames de microscope. Son ami déposa les sacs qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table et le détective s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

— John ? appela-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond l'ignorait.

Son ami se retourna et un air surpris s'afficha sur son visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nez-à-nez avec le brun. Le docteur pouvait même sentir le souffle de son colocataire sur son nez tandis que ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec insistance. Sherlock ne sembla pas outre mesure gêné par leur proximité et le médecin se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

— Oui ?

— Où sont mes lames de microscope ? demanda le détective d'un ton agacé.

— Ah oui. Les lames. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai profité du fait que je sortais pour faire des courses. Mais je ne sais plus dans quel sac j'ai rangé tes lames.

— Mais j'en ai besoin maintenant ! s'écria Sherlock en attrapant un sac et en fouillant dedans pour voir s'il ne contenait pas ses précieuses lames.

John haussa les épaules.

— Aide-moi à ranger les courses et on les trouvera plus vite.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel mais plutôt que de perdre son temps à faire la morale à son ami, il renversa les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine, pour les vider plus rapidement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea le blond.

— Je cherche mes lames, expliqua le plus naturellement du monde Sherlock en renversant un nouveau sac.

John fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le bras gauche pour l'arrêter.

— Arrête ! Tu fais n'importe quoi là, et tu risques d'écraser tes lames avec d'autres objets plus lourds. Il y a des choses fragiles dans ces sacs, tu vas les casser.

Le détective poussa un soupir excédé et empila d'un geste rapide plusieurs objets avant de les emmener jusqu'au frigo où il les laissa tomber. Le médecin secoua la tête en voyant que son ami n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait pris, étant donné qu'il venait de ranger dans le réfrigérateur un paquet de pâtes et des sacs poubelles.

— Attend. Arrête, fit-il en voyant que son colocataire empoignait des éponges et du produit vaisselle. C'est bon, tiens, voilà tes lames.

John plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir le paquet qu'il était allé acheter pour son ami et qu'il avait soigneusement caché, pour inciter le brun à l'aider à ranger les courses. Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de reprocher à son colocataire de lui avoir menti et s'empara des lames avec rapidité. Le sourire qui s'était affiché sur son visage se figea alors qu'il lisait ce qui était écrit sur la boîte.

— Tu as acheté des lames de deux millimètres d'épaisseur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Euh … Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? demanda le médecin en allant ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir les produits qui ne devaient pas y être rangés.

— Parce que je ne peux pas utiliser des lames de plus d'un millimètre d'épaisseur avec mon microscope ! fulmina Sherlock en jetant la boîte sur la table de la cuisine.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à laisser éclater sa colère devant tant d'incompétence, la porte du frigo fut claquée violemment et John se retourna vers lui, l'air furieux.

— Je te prierai d'utiliser un autre ton pour me parler. Si tu n'es pas content de ce que j'ai acheté, c'est tant pis pour toi. La prochaine fois, tu te souviendras que si tu m'envoies faire tes courses, il faut me donner les références exactes de ce que tu veux, parce que je ne suis pas dans ta tête et je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu souhaites. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. La prochaine fois que tu voudras m'envoyer faire tes courses, vas-y toi-même !

Le médecin inspira profondément pour se calmer mais voir son colocataire face à lui ne l'aida pas à faire redescendre la moutarde qui lui était montée au nez. Alors, il quitta la cuisine d'un pas rapide et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Sherlock, l'air surpris, seul dans la pièce, avec la moitié des courses étalées sur la table.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

John décolérait peu à peu. Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, le regard fixé au plafond, il était beaucoup plus calme qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Le médecin avait eu le temps de relativiser la situation et de faire redescendre la pression.

Il était toujours fâché après Sherlock et lui en voulait encore de s'être comporté comme un gamin ingrat et colérique mais le blond se disait que sa réaction avait peut-être été un peu trop violente. Après tout, le détective avait agi comme il le faisait au quotidien, c'est-à-dire en traitant son colocataire comme s'il était à son service et non pas un ami. Il ne devait probablement pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

John soupira. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu que vivre avec Sherlock Holmes serait compliqué. Et il avait voulu relever le défi, à la fois parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour partager son loyer que parce qu'il avait trouvé le détective intriguant. Et fragile. Même si le brun ne l'avouerait jamais, il était comme un enfant, centré sur lui-même et dépendant des autres. Et ça, le médecin avait mis du temps avant de s'en rendre compte parce que son colocataire cachait bien cette facette de sa personnalité.

L'intelligence de Sherlock était à part et le détective en tirait une fierté qui le faisait se placer au-dessus des autres, même s'il ignorait des choses simples, comme par exemple, la disposition du système solaire. Mais au fond, il était comme n'importe qui : il avait besoin d'attention, que ce soit par le biais de compliment sur ses capacités cognitives ou par la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Mais comme il se savait plus intelligent que tout le monde, le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser les autres, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait peu de personnes pour lui accorder l'amitié qu'il réclamait. Et lorsque quelqu'un, en l'occurrence John, daignait enfin être là pour lui, Sherlock était incapable d'en prendre soin parce qu'il se considérait comme plus intelligent et que son attention ne devait se porter que sur des gens qui en valait la peine. Des gens aussi intelligents que lui. Des gens comme James Moriarty.

John serra les dents. Il n'avait rien à envier à ce psychopathe. Moriarty était dérangé, hautain, pervers et prétentieux. Il ne servait que ses propres intérêts, aimait battre les autres et n'était pas digne de confiance. Sauf qu'il était également redoutablement intelligent. La qualité qui plaisait le plus à Sherlock.

Alors, le médecin avait beau être attentionné envers le détective, il avait beau être là pour lui n'importe quand, il avait beau faire de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir, il serait toujours inférieur à Moriarty. Et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point parce qu'il considérait son colocataire comme son meilleur ami et qu'il savait que le brun ne le traiterait jamais comme son égal.

Un gargouillement interrompit les pensées du blond qui grimaça. C'était son estomac qui venait de produire ce son parce qu'il avait faim. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'heure qu'affichait son portable, il se rendit compte qu'il était largement l'heure de dîner.

En pensant qu'avant de manger, il devrait ranger les courses que Sherlock avait éparpillées sur la table, John retint un soupir. Rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui. Il se leva de son lit et descendit l'escalier en prenant soin de garder un visage fermé. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait faim qu'il n'était plus fâché après le détective.

Alors qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer son colocataire, le médecin ne put s'empêcher, par réflexe, de tourner la tête vers le canapé du salon lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Sherlock y était assis et leva les yeux vers son ami, qui s'empressa de détourner le regard, désireux de lui montrer qu'il était toujours en colère. Le blond avança à grands pas vers la cuisine et se stoppa en découvrant que la table était vide de toutes courses. Le docteur plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, avant de pivoter lentement vers le brun.

— Tu as … Rangé les courses ? demanda-t-il lentement, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

— Oui, répondit simplement le détective.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna John.

Sherlock resta silencieux mais le regard pénétrant qu'il lança au médecin valait tous les aveux du monde. Tout le monde aurait trouvé que ce regard était blasé, arrogant, comme si le brun cherchait à faire comprendre à son colocataire que sa surprise était totalement mal venue parce qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi ranger les courses était spectaculaire et que le premier imbécile venu aurait été capable de le faire. Mais le blond comprit que derrière les apparences, le message était bien différent d'un simple mépris.

John ne put retenir un sourire. Son ami n'avait jamais été simple à comprendre. Mais si le médecin n'égalait pas son intelligence, il réussissait pourtant à deviner les émotions que cachait le détective derrière son air hautain et froid. Et ça, c'était un avantage que Moriarty n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais.

— Excuses acceptées, lança le blond.

Sherlock garda un air impénétrable et John n'insista pas. Avant que son ventre n'ait eu le temps d'émettre un autre gargouillement, il se tourna vers la cuisine pour aller préparer le dîner, le cœur un peu plus léger que quelques minutes plus tôt. Finalement, le brun n'était peut-être pas un cas si désespéré que ça.


	9. Chapitre 9

John grogna en entendant son réveil sonner. Il ne pouvait pas être déjà l'heure de se lever ? Il venait juste de s'endormir ! Après avoir soulevé avec difficulté une paupière pour lire les chiffres affichés sur son téléphone portable, le médecin dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bel et bien temps de sortir du lit pour aller travailler.

Le blond s'extirpa de sous les couettes lentement, quittant à regret la chaleur de ses draps pour le froid qui hantait sa chambre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa la rue en contrebas, encore plongée dans la pénombre. Quelques passants s'y pressaient déjà pour regagner leur lieu de travail et un taxi fila sur la route.

John se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller mais ses yeux le piquaient toujours. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. De multiples pensées et des images s'étaient bousculées sous son crâne, l'empêchant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait pensé à Hayley et son petit sourire mutin, il avait pensé à Sherlock et son air supérieur, il avait pensé à Moriarty et son regard fou, il avait pensé à Lestrade qui en pinçait secrètement pour Mycroft …

Le médecin soupira. Il avait été totalement surpris par le secret qu'il avait découvert la veille et c'était ce qui l'avait réellement empêché de dormir. Même si ça avait été Sherlock qui lui avait annoncé que le lieutenant était tombé sous le charme de son frère, le blond ne l'aurait pas cru. C'était tout de même invraisemblable !

Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Et John ne l'aurait probablement jamais découverte si le portefeuille de Lestrade n'était pas tombé par terre, juste devant lui. Le médecin s'était penché pour le ramasser et avait vu la photo de Mycroft Holmes coincé dans un repli transparent de l'objet. La photo était un peu sombre et avait dû être prise de nuit avec un appareil photo de basse qualité mais on reconnaissait quand même distinctivement le frère aîné de Sherlock.

John avait refermé le portefeuille et l'avait tendu au lieutenant en tentant de garder l'air le plus neutre possible. Cependant, quelque chose dans son regard avait dû le trahir, parce que le policier avait observé d'un air embarrassé l'objet qu'il lui tendait et avait bégayé un « merci » sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Le médecin plaignait Lestrade parce que son amour était probablement voué à être vécu à sens unique. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce serait peut-être encore pire si jamais Mycroft acceptait de sortir avec le lieutenant. Après tout, le policier était aussi gentil que l'aîné des Holmes était hautain. Leur seul point commun devait être la discrétion.

John se demanda quelques instants comment Lestrade avait fait pour rencontrer Mycroft, étant donné que celui-ci ne prenait en général pas la peine de se déplacer en personne. Peut-être que les deux hommes s'étaient déjà croisés avant que le médecin n'entre dans la vie de Sherlock ? Peut-être était-ce même le détective qui avait fait se rencontrer le lieutenant et son frère ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'inviter ses connaissances autour d'un dîner, mais après tout, le seul point commun entre les deux hommes était le brun, il devait donc y être pour quelque chose dans leur rencontre.

Une voiture pétarada dans la rue et tira le blond de ses pensées. S'il continuait à rêvasser comme ça, il allait être en retard au travail et Sarah passerait sa journée à lui faire des allusions cinglantes sur le fait que la nuit était faite pour dormir et que les réveils servaient à arriver à l'heure à son boulot.

En poussant un nouveau soupir, John attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, se coiffa et se brossa les dents avant de ressortir de la pièce d'eau pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter durant le trajet en taxi qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'hôpital. Toutefois, en passant devant Sherlock, allongé dans le canapé, le médecin devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était silencieux, comme à son habitude, plongé dans ses pensées, les mains croisées sur son ventre, mais le détective était différent. C'était peut-être son teint un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire ou ses yeux qui brillaient. Toujours était-il que John savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec son ami.

— Ça va ?

Le brun lança un regard vers son colocataire et hocha faiblement la tête.

— Oui. Enfin, je suis malade mais ça va quand même, déclara-t-il en toussotant à la fin de sa phrase.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son front, afin de vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre, plus par réflexe que parce qu'il ne croyait pas son ami. Sherlock ne se laissa cependant pas faire et repoussa la paume du blond du plat de la main, avec un grognement. John avait pourtant eu le temps de sentir qu'en effet, le front du détective était chaud.

— Tu as de la fièvre, crut-il bon d'annoncer, ce qui eut le don d'agacer son ami.

— Merci pour cette information, docteur, railla le brun. J'ai de la fièvre, des douleurs musculaires, une toux sèche, mal à la tête et je me sens fatigué. Les indices sont clairs : j'ai la grippe.

— J'ignorais que tu avais un diplôme de médecine, se moqua John.

— Plus besoin d'être docteur de nos jours pour savoir ce qu'on a, répliqua Sherlock. Il suffit d'aller regarder sur internet à quoi correspondent nos symptômes.

— C'est vrai qu'internet est plus fiable que mes huit années de fac de médecine ou que mon expérience et qu'il n'y a que des sites dignes de confiance, railla le blond en croisant les bras.

Il soupira et se détourna, conscient que le détective ne le laisserait pas l'examiner. De toute façon, son diagnostic était sûrement le bon. La grippe faisait des ravages en ce moment et la majorité des patients que John voyait défiler dans son cabinet en était atteint. Il était pourtant étrange que le brun ait réussi à l'attraper, étant donné qu'il passait son temps enfermé au 221 B.

Le médecin se secoua soudain en réalisant qu'il était plus que temps de partir à l'hôpital. Il ouvrit un placard, attrapa une tranche de brioche et juste avant de quitter la pièce, lança :

— N'oublie pas de boire régulièrement pour te réhydrater. Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne du paracétamol pour ta fièvre ?

Le regard dédaigneux que lui adressa Sherlock lui servit de réponse et après avoir haussé les épaules, le blond descendit les escaliers et sortit dans la rue.

**#####**

Lorsque John rentra ce soir-là, il trouva Sherlock assoupi sur le canapé. Le médecin resta un instant à l'entrée du salon, étonné de voir son ami aussi apaisé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le détective dormir parce qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude d'enchaîner les nuits blanches que de faire une petite sieste en pleine journée. Même si de légères cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux clos et qu'il était vraiment blanc, le brun semblait reposé, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la respiration légère.

John secoua la tête et attrapa le plaid qui était posé sur le haut de son fauteuil pour l'étendre sur son colocataire, prenant soin de recouvrir ses pieds nus. Il en profita pour lui effleurer le front. Sa peau était toujours chaude, ce qui était normal puisque la fièvre ne partait pas comme ça. Cependant, dormir allait faire du bien au cadet des Holmes.

Le médecin observa un instant Sherlock, se demandant ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas eu une intelligence aussi développée. Aurait-il suivi les traces de son frère ? Aurait-il été aussi hautain ou aurait-il été plus modeste ? Aurait-il touché à la drogue ? Aurait-il été ami avec John ?

Le blond soupira et plongea les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Ses doigts butèrent contre son téléphone portable et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, lui arrachant un sourire. Il n'hésita qu'un instant et sortit son mobile.

John activa l'appareil photo intégré et cadra le détective endormi. Il appuya sur le déclencheur et son téléphone émit un petit bruit quand la photo fut prise. Soit le léger son qu'avait produit le mobile avait réveillé le brun, soit Sherlock avait fait semblant de dormir depuis le début, mais il marmonna :

— Efface-moi ça tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ?

Le détective souleva une paupière pour regarder son colocataire.

— Parce que je te le demande.

John haussa un sourcil et tapota sur son clavier.

— Voilà, c'est fait. Monsieur est content ?

Sherlock referma sa paupière sans répondre et le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

— De rien pour la couverture. Ce fut un plaisir de prendre soin de toi.

— Je ne t'avais rien demandé, bougonna le brun.

Le blond soupira d'un air exaspéré et quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, un sourire en coin. Soigneusement rangé dans un dossier, la photo de son ami malade et endormi était toujours dans la mémoire de son téléphone.


	10. Chapitre 10

John refusa pour la énième fois de prendre quelque chose sur le plateau que le majordome s'évertuait à lui mettre sous le nez. Il était assis dans le canapé du salon d'une vieille dame riche et attendait que Sherlock le rejoigne. Alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui, Greg l'avait appelé pour lui signaler qu'il avait un cas à soumettre au détective mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à le joindre.

Le blond s'était dit en son for intérieur qu'il valait mieux que le policier n'ait pas eu le brun, parce que ce dernier était toujours malade et était de tellement mauvaise humeur qu'il aurait probablement insulté et envoyé bouler le détective si le cas ne lui plaisait pas. Le docteur avait promis d'en parler à son colocataire et Greg lui avait donné l'adresse à laquelle s'était passé le crime.

Après avoir raccroché, John avait pris un taxi et était rentré au 221 B Baker Street pour avertir Sherlock qu'ils avaient une affaire. Mais le brun n'était pas là. Le médecin lui avait donc envoyé un texto pour lui annoncer que Greg avait un crime sur les bras et qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Le détective lui avait alors répondu de lui envoyer l'adresse par message et de le retrouver là-bas. Le blond était donc remonté dans un taxi et s'était rendu sur la scène de crime où l'inspecteur l'avait accueilli avant d'être appelé par l'un de ses collègues.

Voilà pourquoi John attendait dans le salon, refusant depuis un quart d'heure les petits fours que le majordome essayait de lui faire ingurgiter. Le médecin avait envoyé plusieurs textos à Sherlock pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'il arriverait mais il n'avait pas reçu de réponse et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne savait même pas où avait pu aller le détective parce qu'il était rare qu'il quitte le 211B.

Alors que le blond était sur le point de partir de cette maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Mais ce ne fut pas le Holmes qu'il attendait qui se présenta. Mycroft avança dans le salon et ignora complètement le majordome qui s'était avancé vers lui. En apercevant John, il lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer :

— Vous êtes seul ? s'enquit-il, un sourcil levé.

— Oui, Sherlock n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit le médecin en se disant que si son colocataire était là, il se moquerait de l'échange, qu'il jugerait inutile.

Mycroft hocha la tête et Greg entra au même moment dans la pièce. Il parut surpris de voir le frère de Sherlock, au vu de la mimique qui s'afficha sur son visage. John essaya de rester stoïque et de ne pas repenser à la photo qu'il avait découverte dans le portefeuille du policier, quelques jours plus tôt.

— Bonjour, inspecteur, le salua l'aîné des Holmes. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que l'affaire ne sera pas ébruitée. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que cette maison appartient à une proche de la famille royale et si la presse apprenait ce scandale, cette triste affaire pourrait lui nuire.

— Bien sûr, vous pouvez nous faire confiance pour agir en toute discrétion.

— Il en va de même pour vous, John, poursuivit Mycroft. Si vous êtes amenés à parler de cette affaire sur votre blog, je compte sur vous pour ne pas divulguer de nom.

— Vous avez ma parole, marmonna le médecin qui n'arrivait pas à regarder Greg dans les yeux.

Sherlock choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition dans le salon. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui et son colocataire remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Son visage était blanc et marqué par la fatigue. Le détective toussota en avançant vers eux et son frère ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque :

— Tu es malade ?

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

— Allez-y, Lestrade, expliquez-moi l'affaire, marmonna-t-il en étouffant un toussotement.

L'inspecteur se gratta le front avant de se lancer.

— La propriétaire des lieux avait organisé une réception pour les amis de son club de bridge. Les quinze invités se sont donc tous retrouvés ici pour un lunch vers dix heures. L'un deux, Samuel Waldon, s'est absenté dans le jardin à un moment, pour aller fumer une cigarette. Il n'est jamais revenu. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de son absence jusqu'au moment de passer à table. C'est le majordome qui a trouvé le corps après que la propriétaire des lieux l'ait envoyé à sa recherche. On suppose que son agresseur l'a tué en lui donnant un coup sur la tempe à l'aide d'une pierre qui sert à délimiter les parterres de ...

— Où sont les invités ? l'interrompit Sherlock.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

— Ils sont rentrés chez eux. Le corps a été retrouvé un peu avant onze heures, c'est-à-dire il y a plus de six heures. On a interrogé les invités, puis on leur a permis de quitter les lieux.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé partir une quinzaine de témoins, qui sont aussi suspects ? releva le détective.

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir un témoin ou un suspect pour résoudre une affaire, d'habitude.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et suivit Greg jusqu'au jardin. Le policier indiqua un emplacement marqué à l'aide de balises et sortit des photos d'un dossier. Avant qu'il ait pu s'expliquer, le détective l'interrogea d'un ton cassant :

— Vous n'allez quand même pas m'annoncer que je dois résoudre votre affaire sans témoins et sans corps ?

— Comme si c'était ce qui allait t'empêcher de découvrir la vérité, railla Mycroft.

Le brun se tourna vers son frère et plissa les yeux, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte à cet instant de sa présence. John décida qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les deux Holmes se disputer. Il prit le dossier de photos des mains de Greg et le fourra dans celles de Sherlock. Son colocataire roula des yeux et renifla avant d'accepter de regarder les clichés.

Personne ne parla pendant qu'il observait les photos. Une fois qu'il les eut toutes vues, le brun les redonna à John et s'approcha des balises. Il s'accroupit, observa le sol, se redressa, s'approcha d'un parterre de fleurs, donna un coup de pied dans un gros caillou, revint en arrière et retourna examiner l'espace délimité par les balises. Le détective finit par déclarer :

— Il n'y a pas eu de meurtre.

— Pardon ? s'étouffa Greg.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda John. Il y a bien eu un mort …

— Oui, il y a eu un mort, s'agaça Sherlock. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a forcément eu meurtre.

Devant les regards perplexes des trois autres hommes, le brun consentit à expliquer son raisonnement. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se lancer :

— Notre victime est un homme âgé, au moins soixante-dix ans, au vu de ses photos. Il sort seule pour aller fumer une cigarette. Il a plu hier et il n'a pas fait très beau aujourd'hui. L'herbe est donc mouillée. Notre homme aurait dû rester sur la terrasse pour fumer. Il n'aurait dû en avoir que pour quelques minutes et revenir ensuite à la réception. Sauf que les fleurs l'ont attiré, donc il s'est avancé dans le jardin pour les admirer, comme le prouve son mégot, jeté au bord de ce bosquet. Quand il a eu fini de fumer, il a voulu retourner à la fête. Il s'est tourné vers la maison et n'a pas fait attention à la pierre présente sur la pelouse. Il a marché dessus, le caillou a roulé sous son pied, ce qui l'a déséquilibré. La victime est donc tombée et s'est fracassée la tête sur le rebord du parterre. Le choc a probablement délogé une des pierres de son emplacement. La victime n'est pas morte sur le coup. Elle était sonnée, mais elle a réussi à ramper quelques instants, s'éloignant du parterre. Notre homme a fini par s'évanouir et s'est vidé de son sang. Le temps qu'on le trouve, il était mort. Pas d'assassin. Pas de meurtre.

Sherlock renifla et observa son frère, Greg et John qui avait bu ses paroles.

— C'est époustouflant, souffla le médecin.

— Bien, toute cette affaire n'est donc qu'un malheureux accident, soupira Mycroft.

L'inspecteur ne dit rien mais son regard indiquait qu'il était impressionné. Le détective haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien et sans saluer son frère et le policier, s'éloigna vers la maison. Son colocataire rendit le dossier de photos à Greg et trottina pour rejoindre son ami.

— C'était extraordinaire, ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier encore le blond.

— Peut-être pour toi, mais pour moi, c'était banal, déclara Sherlock.

John haussa un sourcil et lança :

— Comme quoi, Mycroft avait raison. Tu n'avais pas besoin de témoin ni de corps pour résoudre cette affaire, et ce même, si tu es malade.

Le détective grommela dans sa barbe et le blond sourit. Ils appelèrent un taxi et repartirent au 221 B Baker Street.


	11. Chapitre 11

Installé devant la table du salon, John tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur et les touches qui cliquetaient depuis cinq minutes exaspéraient Sherlock, assis dans son fauteuil. Il n'aimait déjà pas ce bruit en temps normal parce que ça l'empêchait de réfléchir tranquillement, alors malade comme il l'était, le détective était très énervé par ce son.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ça ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

— Arrêter de faire quoi ? demanda John sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

— Arrêter de faire du bruit !

Le médecin haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son colocataire.

— Pardon ?

— Le bruit que tu fais avec ton clavier ! précisa Sherlock d'un ton agressif, à la fois parce qu'il était énervé par la lenteur d'esprit de son ami que parce que la fièvre qu'il avait lui faisait oublier le peu de gentillesse dont il disposait.

Le blond fixa le détective d'un air désespéré pendant quelques secondes avant de se re-concentrer sur son ordinateur et de continuer à taper sur son clavier.

— John ! s'écria le brun en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

— Je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire mon article parce que tu ne supportes pas le bruit que font les touches lorsque j'appuie dessus, Sherlock, annonça son colocataire.

— Je suis malade et j'ai mal à la tête, plaida son ami.

Le médecin ne se laissa pas abuser par le ton faussement plaintif et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Il y a du paracétamol dans le premier tiroir du meuble de la salle de bains. Va en prendre et va te coucher ensuite.

Le détective grommela une phrase incompréhensible sur l'inutilité de dormir en pleine journée que John ne releva pas. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas gagner gain de cause de cette façon, le brun décida de changer de tactique. Il se leva et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du médecin. Son ami le regarda d'un air soupçonneux et Sherlock prit bien soin de prendre son visage le plus innocent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par lui demander le blond.

— Je viens t'aider à écrire l'article, déclara son colocataire.

— Toi ? M'aider ? s'étrangla John.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ça ? fit semblant de s'offusquer le détective.

Le médecin secoua vivement la tête.

— Rien … C'est juste que d'ordinaire, tu préfères critiquer ce que j'écris plutôt que participer.

— Et bien là, j'ai envie de t'aider. Puisque le bruit des touches m'insupporte, je vais essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose, en l'occurrence, la rédaction d'un article sur une enquête que j'ai résolue.

Le blond jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à son colocataire avant de reporter son attention sur son blog.

— Est-ce que tu veux lire ce que j'ai déjà écrit ? proposa-t-il en faisant remonter le curseur de la page vers le haut.

— Non, ça ira, s'empressa de refuser Sherlock. Continue juste ton paragraphe.

John haussa les épaules et lut la dernière phrase qu'il avait tapée à haute voix.

— C'est donc face à ce constat consternant que la police a décidé de faire appel une fois de plus …

— C'est nul à pleurer, le coupa froidement le détective.

— Pardon ? bafouilla le médecin.

— Les mots « constat » et « consternant » collés l'un à côté de l'autre rendent mal. Et tu utilises toujours la formulation « la police a décidé de faire appel une fois de plus ». Renouvelle-toi, sinon, tu vas ennuyer ton lectorat.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas trop se vexer face aux remarques acerbes de son colocataire. Pour une fois qu'il voulait bien participer à la rédaction du blog, le docteur pouvait faire l'effort de ne pas s'énerver trop rapidement.

— Tu me conseilles de mettre quoi ?

— C'est toi l'écrivain, moi, je ne suis que le regard critique, annonça platement le brun.

John se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de proposer :

— Face à ce cas insoluble, le lieutenant Lestrade s'est décidé à consulter le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes, ça ferait mieux ?

— Fade, se contenta de dire son ami.

— Mis en échec face à la complexité de ce cas, la police n'avait pas d'autres solutions que de s'en remettre à la perspicacité de leur allié le plus fidèle, Sherlock Holmes ?

— Affligeant, jugea le frère de Mycroft. Et en plus, je ne suis pas fidèle à la police.

— Devant leur incapacité à résoudre l'affaire …

— Insipide, soupira Sherlock sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

John tapota sur la table avec les doigts de sa main gauche, inspira profondément et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

— Ecoute, j'étais ravi que tu veuilles m'aider, mais en fait, ton seul but, c'est de m'énerver à tel point que j'arrête d'écrire pour que tu puisses être tranquille, c'est ça ?

Le détective feignit d'être étonné mais le médecin ne se laissa pas avoir par son visage innocent.

— Ça ne marchera pas, annonça-t-il. La colocation, ce n'est pas seulement moi qui dois me plier à ton rythme de vie et à tes manies. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec moi et donc, avec le bruit des touches du clavier quand je tape dessus.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et se leva d'une façon raide tandis que son ami se réinstallait devant son article pour le finir. Alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses idées, le détective se saisit de son violon et commença à en jouer. Si l'air qui s'éleva dans la pièce ne dérangea d'abord pas le blond, lorsque la mélodie se transforma en une succession de fausses notes grinçantes qui lui percèrent les tympans, cela l'agaça rapidement.

— Tu fais quoi ? protesta-t-il.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

— Oh, ce n'est rien. Je fais une expérience. J'aimerais voir si le son des fausses notes – celles que je produis avec mon violon – a un impact sur un environnement de travail – ici, toi qui écris ton article. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Non. De toute façon, il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre ensemble, non ? Même si certaines petites manies sont dérangeantes pour l'autre, on doit s'accepter l'un et l'autre tel qu'on est.

John secoua la tête et alors que son colocataire reprenait sa cacophonie, il sut que s'il voulait écrire la fin de son article tranquillement, il devrait céder. Encore une fois. En poussant un soupir d'exaspération, le médecin se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En passant à côté de son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de cracher :

— Tu sais que t'es vraiment, vraiment con, quand tu t'y mets ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien et continua de jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre de son colocataire se refermer. Il posa ensuite son archer et son violon et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, profitant du calme revenu dans le salon.

Le détective finit toutefois par s'ennuyer rapidement et regretta pendant une seconde d'avoir obligé John à s'exiler dans sa chambre. La journée lui paraissait moins ennuyante en compagnie du médecin. Mais le brun balaya rapidement cette pensée pour se concentrer sur un autre problème.

Un de ces jours, il devrait vraiment réfléchir à l'impact que pouvaient avoir des fausses notes sur un environnement de travail.


	12. Chapitre 12

John feuilletait le journal du jour, sans vraiment s'attarder sur les articles qui y étaient présents, se contenant de les survoler. Au fond du salon, allongé sur son canapé, Sherlock marmonnait de temps en temps des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles auquel son ami ne faisait plus attention parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que son colocataire voulait dire et que lorsqu'il tentait de le faire répéter, le détective l'ignorait.

Cela allait faire presque une semaine que Greg ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles et le brun s'ennuyait. Il avait refusé toutes les demandes que ses admirateurs lui avaient soumis, les jugeant toutes inférieur à un trois, toujours d'après son échelle personnelle de valeur des affaires criminelles.

Il était donc de mauvaise humeur et le médecin ne sachant pas comment le sortir de son ennui, il se contentait de faire comme s'il ne voyait rien. Ça lui évitait à la fois de se sentir impuissant et de se prendre une des réflexions cinglantes sur son manque d'intelligence que son colocataire avait l'habitude de lui lancer lorsqu'il était énervé.

Alors que John arrivait à la page des faits divers, un article attira son regard. Il était écrit qu'un homme du nom de Peter Kant avait remporté le tournoi d'énigmes organisé tous les ans par sa ville, battant par la même occasion le record de devinettes résolues en une heure et devenant une célébrité parmi ses voisins.

Il y avait une des énigmes qui avaient été posées lors de l'événement et le médecin la lut avec attention, tentant d'en trouver la réponse.

— Je suis le centre de gravité, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en relisant la dernière phrase de la devinette, pour essayer de trouver la réponse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lança Sherlock d'un ton grincheux.

— Rien, assura John. Je lisais juste une énigme dans le journal.

Le blond allait se replonger dans sa réflexion lorsque son colocataire brisa de nouveau le silence :

— C'est quoi ton énigme ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

— Un truc tout bête. Je suis sûr que tu vas la résoudre rapidement. C'est une question qui a été posé dans un concours de devinettes.

— Dis la moi quand même.

John releva la tête de son journal pour observer son meilleur ami. Le détective avait tourné la tête vers lui et semblait attendre que son colocataire daigne lui énoncer l'intitulé de l'énigme pour sortir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, de l'ennui dans lequel il se noyait depuis plusieurs jours. Une idée traversa l'esprit du médecin et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

— Si je te la pose et que tu ne trouves pas la réponse, est-ce que tu acceptes qu'on sorte un peu dehors ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

— Sortir ? Pour quoi faire ?

— Pour se balader, aller prendre l'air, ne pas passer notre journée ici.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

— Il pleut. On ne va pas aller se balader sous la pluie, grogna-t-il.

— Alors, tu tentes le jeu ou pas ? éluda John.

Son ami le fixa quelques instants avant de détourner le regard et grommeler quelque chose pour lui-même. Le blond recommença à lire l'énigme et au bout de quelques secondes, Sherlock abdiqua.

— D'accord. Si je ne trouve pas la réponse, on sortira.

Le médecin retint un nouveau sourire et se racla la gorge avant de lire l'intitulé de la devinette.

— Tous les voleurs me possèdent

Et tous les devins m'utilisent.

Je viens en premier dans les vengeances  
Et les savants ne peuvent se passer de moi,  
Car je suis le centre de gravité.

John hocha la tête et Sherlock s'étonna :

— C'est tout ?

— Euh … Oui, confirma son ami en relisant rapidement l'énigme.

Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage du détective.

— La réponse est le V. C'est la lettre commune à chacun des mots principaux, la première du mot « vengeance » et la centrale du mot « gravité ». Je pensais quand même que tu me proposerais quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué.

John ne répondit rien, un peu déçu que le brun ait trouvé la réponse aussi facilement, même si ça ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure. Son colocataire résolvait des enquêtes criminelles que personne d'autre n'arrivait à gérer. Ce n'était pas une petite énigme d'un concours de devinettes qui allait lui poser un quelconque souci.

— Donc, tu ne veux quand même pas sortir un peu ? tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

— Non. J'ai trouvé la réponse, donc je ne sors pas.

— Tu préfères te morfondre sur le canapé toute la journée ? demanda son ami.

— Oui, se contenta de dire le brun.

John soupira et se re-concentra sur le journal qu'il lisait. Malgré ses efforts, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il réussirait à faire sortir le détective dehors.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que l'énigme présente dans ce chapitre n'est pas de moi. Je ne sais pas qui en est l'inventeur, je l'avais lue quelque part, je l'ai simplement réutilisée ici, puisque le contexte s'y prêtait ... Voilàvoilà.


	13. Chapitre 13

John enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau et inspira une grande goulée d'air. L'odeur du sucre lui emplit les narines et lui rappela des souvenirs d'enfance. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et il eut envie de fermer les yeux pour mieux se remémorer cette journée où il avait été au cirque avec ses parents, quand il avait dix ans.

Pourtant, il se garda bien de plonger dans sa nostalgie parce que Sherlock, qui marchait à côté de lui, était tout, sauf de bonne humeur. Et si le médecin ne voulait pas se faire copieusement incendier parce qu'il n'aurait pas exécuté un ordre que le détective lui aurait donné, il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'allait dire son ami.

John écoutait donc Sherlock grommeler qu'il détestait le cirque, qu'il fallait vraiment que Lestrade n'ait rien d'autre à lui proposer pour accepter de se déplacer et qu'il espérait que le meurtre qu'il allait élucider serait un peu plus intéressant que les deux précédents, parce qu'il en avait marre de se déplacer pour des broutilles que même un enfant de cinq ans serait capable de résoudre.

Le médecin se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant les ronchonnements du brun. Greg l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'un corps avait été retrouvé sans vie dans le cirque ambulant qui s'était installé à Londres au début de la semaine. Il avait donné quelques détails sur la victime au blond, mais celui-ci avait refusé de les divulguer à Sherlock.

— Si tu tiens tant que ça à connaître toutes les informations sur l'affaire, tu n'as qu'à ne pas ignorer les appels de Lestrade, avait déclaré le docteur. Maintenant, si tu veux en savoir plus, il ne te reste qu'à venir avec moi.

John avait misé gros sur ce coup là mais il avait eu raison de le faire. Le détective s'ennuyait et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer la promesse d'une distraction. Bien sûr, il s'était plaint tout le long du trajet en taxi que le comportement de son colocataire était inadmissible et que le cas avait intérêt à valoir le coup de son déplacement parce qu'il ne ferait plus confiance à son ami si le meurtre était facile à résoudre. Le médecin s'était contenté de hocher la tête de temps en temps pour donner l'impression qu'il écoutait le brun.

Les deux amis remontaient désormais une allée du cirque. Greg avait donné de vagues indications à John en ce qui concernait le lieu où avait été retrouvé le corps et le médecin tentait de repérer la roulotte en question. Ce fut pourtant Sherlock qui la trouva le premier, bien qu'il n'ait rien entendu de la conversation entre son colocataire et le policier.

— C'est là-bas, fit-il d'un ton qui oscillait entre la question et l'affirmation.

— Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna le blond.

— Tu veux dire, comment je le sais mis à part l'attroupement tout autour de cette roulotte et les bandes jaunes qui sont censées prévenir le public qu'il faut se tenir éloigné de la scène de crime ? railla le détective.

Son ami ne répondit rien. Au moment où il avait posé la question, il s'était rendu compte des indices qui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille au brun. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la roulotte et passèrent sous les bandes jaunes après avoir été reconnus par l'un des policiers chargés de la surveillance de la scène de crime. Greg ne fut pas dur à trouver ensuite. Il était en train d'interroger une femme à la coiffure ondulée rehaussée d'un énorme nœud rose et un homme fin et élancé, le visage baigné de larmes, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. En les voyant venir vers lui, l'inspecteur s'excusa auprès de l'homme et de la femme et vint les saluer.

— Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer, commença le policier avant de se faire interrompre sèchement par Sherlock.

— Ca ne m'amuse pas de devoir me déplacer pour une affaire qui est tout à fait en dessous de mes capacités mais comme vous vous révélez une fois de plus incompétent pour résoudre un cas des plus simples, je suis bien obligé de venir m'occuper de votre meurtre.

Greg fronça les sourcils, exaspéré par le ton qu'employait le détective. D'accord, il était forcé de reconnaître que le brun lui sauvait la mise à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait mais dans le cas présent, le lieutenant n'avait pas contacté les deux amis parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre un mystère mais plutôt parce qu'il savait que Sherlock déprimait de n'avoir rien à faire. Le policier avait même plutôt bien avancé dans l'enquête de son côté et il pensait pouvoir facilement démêler l'affaire sans avoir recours aux services du détective, ce qu'il ne se gêna pas pour signaler :

— J'ai interrogé Charline Mayer, vendeuse dans un des stands de nourriture qu'il y a dans le cirque, et Karl Wanslath, l'un des acrobates. La première était depuis plusieurs années la petite amie de notre victime, Franck Smith, le magicien, et le second est celui qui a découvert le corps.

Greg désigna du pouce une forme recouverte par une bâche.

— Le légiste a déjà examiné le cadavre. Notre homme a été poignardé sept fois dans la poitrine, juste devant sa roulotte. L'heure de sa mort est estimée à environ huit heures ce matin. Il venait de se lever, il était en train de manger un beignet en se dirigeant vers la réserve où est entreposé son matériel quand son assassin lui est tombé dessus.

Le policier relisait ses notes tout en continuant d'expliquer la situation.

— Charline Mayer nous a révélé qu'il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des personnes qui travaillent dans le cirque et qu'il n'avait aucun souci avec celles avec lesquelles il avait moins d'affinités. Elle nous a cependant expliqué qu'il s'est séparé il y a quelques jours de son assistant, Antonio Sanchez. Même s'ils se sont quittés en bons termes, Sanchez a eu du mal à partir. Mlle Mayer nous a expliqué qu'il n'était pas très compétent, qu'il ne s'occupait pas bien du matériel de magie qu'utilisait Franck Smith parce qu'il préférait utiliser son temps de travail pour draguer les jeunes femmes qui venaient au cirque et que c'était pour cette raison que le magicien avait décidé de se passer de ses services.

— Vous pensez donc que c'est lui qui est venu assassiner la victime pour se venger de son renvoi ? devina John.

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules.

— Je ne suis sûr de rien. Après tout, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un spectateur mécontent qui a fait le coup. Smith faisait parfois de l'hypnose et en profitait pour ridiculiser un peu les personnes qu'il hypnotisait. Il est possible que ses tours n'aient pas plus à quelqu'un. Mais la piste de son ancien assistant est la plus plausible pour l'instant.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Sherlock ? demanda le médecin en se tournant vers son colocataire, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début des explications.

Le détective ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vide, et finit par s'éloigner de John et de Lestrade pour se diriger vers Charline Mayer et Karl Wanslath. L'acrobate pleurait toujours et la vendeuse, qui fixait la bâche sous laquelle reposait le corps de son défunt petit ami, lui jetait de temps en temps des regards furieux, comme si elle était exaspérée de le voir verser autant de larmes.

— Bonjour, lança Sherlock en s'arrêtant en face d'eux. Je vous adresse mes condoléances pour la perte d'une personne qui vous était si chère …

— Je n'arrive pas encore à bien réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Charline en se mordant la lèvre.

— Oh. Oui, bien sûr, c'était un être cher pour vous aussi … grimaça le détective.

— Pardon ? fit la vendeuse.

— Et bien, mes condoléances s'adressaient en premier lieu à M. Wanslath mais je suppose qu'elles peuvent aussi vous concerner. Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous ensemble ?

— Sept ans.

— Parfait. Et vous M. Wanslath, depuis combien de temps étiez-vous avec Franck ?

Charline se renfrogna et l'acrobate réussit à balbutier, entre deux sanglots :

— Je … Je ne comprends … Comprends pas ce que vous dîtes …

— Ne faisons pas comme si nous ne savions rien, déclara Sherlock d'une voix doucereuse. Franck comptait beaucoup pour vous, non ? C'est pour ça que vous pleurez autant, n'est-ce pas ?

Karl cligna des yeux.

— Je … Non, c'est … C'est le choc d'avoir découvert son … Son …

L'acrobate ne put se résoudre à terminer sa phrase. De nouvelles larmes vinrent dévaler sur ses joues.

— Bien sûr … Le choc, répéta le détective d'un ton qu'il voulait compatissant. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Nous savons tous les deux que vous entreteniez une relation plus qu'amicale avec Franck.

— Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, bafouilla Karl alors que Charline croisait les bras devant elle.

— Vos propos sont blessants ! s'insurgea la vendeuse. Nous venons de perdre quelqu'un que nous apprécions, nous n'avons pas besoin d'entendre des sornettes de ce genre !

— Je me demande ce qu'il vous trouvait, persifla Sherlock sans se formaliser de l'intervention de la femme. Ce n'est probablement pas votre intelligence qui l'a séduit. Mais peut-être votre souplesse ? Votre gentillesse ? Ou peut-être tout simplement le fait que vous lui accordiez de l'attention ?

L'acrobate ouvrit la bouche pour contrer les propos du détective, mais le regard que le brun posait sur lui le fit changer d'avis.

— Je … On s'entendait bien. Il disait que je le rendais heureux juste en étant à côté de lui …

La voix de Karl se brisa et il ne put continuer. Il se tourna vers Charline, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux, et s'excusa :

— Je sais que vous sortiez ensemble et que ce n'était pas correct de le voir alors qu'il avait quelqu'un, mais il m'avait promis de bientôt te quitter. Il attendait juste le bon moment …

La vendeuse voulut parler mais Sherlock la coupa :

— Arrêtez de feindre l'étonnement. Vous étiez parfaitement au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux hommes. Vous ne pouviez plus supporter d'être bafouée ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Votre petit-ami voyait quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, de surcroît, et c'était trop pour vous. Il était impossible que vous deveniez la risée du cirque. Il fallait que vous fassiez quelque chose.

— Comment osez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous pour me parler comme ça ? Inspecteur, faîtes quelque chose ! ordonna la vendeuse.

Le détective se tourna vers Karl, qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Comment un homme qui le connaissait depuis à peine quelques minutes avait-il pu percer un secret qu'il avait si bien caché aux yeux de tous pendant des mois ? Et que signifiaient les insinuations qu'ils faisaient ?

— Pouvez-vous me dire ce que faisait Franck le matin, en se levant ?

L'acrobate ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

— Il se levait, prenait sa douche, s'habillait et se préparait. Charline lui apportait un beignet et un café pour son petit-déjeuner.

— A quelle heure se levait-il ?

— Euh … Ca dépendait … En ce moment, c'était plutôt vers sept heures et demie, parce qu'il n'avait plus Antonio pour l'aider à gérer le matériel et …

— Donc, il sortait de sa roulotte vers huit heures, non ?

— C'est ça, confirma Karl, un peu perdu.

— Mlle Mayer, à quelle heure avez-vous apporté son beignet à Franck ? interrogea le détective.

La femme poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de répondre d'un ton cinglant :

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Il devait être huit heures, quelque chose comme ça …

— Etait-il mort ?

La vendeuse écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

— Et vous, M. Wanslath, quand avez-vous découvert le corps ? reprit le brun.

— Je … Il était environ huit heures dix. Franck m'avait donné rendez-vous à la réserve à huit heures et j'étais étonné de ne pas le voir arriver …

— Vous êtes donc allé voir à sa roulotte et c'est là que vous avez découvert le corps.

L'acrobate hocha la tête et Charline se permit d'intervenir :

— Pendant qu'on passe notre temps à répéter des choses que nous avons déjà raconté à la police, l'assassin court toujours ! Ce serait peut-être bien de se concentrer sur lui et non pas sur nous.

— L'assassin ne court pas, rétorqua Sherlock. Il se tient droit devant moi.

Charline et Karl échangèrent un regard interloqué. Le détective s'empressa d'expliciter son raisonnement.

— Mlle Mayer, vous avez découvert que Franck vous trompait avec M. Wanslath. Vous avez d'abord tenté de les faire rompre discrètement mais votre plan n'a pas fonctionné. Franck était vraiment trop attaché à M. Wanslath pour le laisser tomber. Il projetait même de vous quitter, ce qu'il vous a certainement fait comprendre. Il allait rompre avec vous, qui lui apportait son petit-déjeuner tous les matins depuis sept ans, pour un homme. La douleur a dû être terrible. Ça vous a même rendu complètement folle. Ce matin, c'était sa dernière chance de revenir vers vous. Vous lui avez demandé s'il y avait moyen qu'il change sa décision. Franck aura probablement répondu non et c'est là que vous avez sorti un des couteaux que vous utilisez pour la cuisine pour le poignarder. Vous l'avez frappé sept fois, chaque coup équivalant à l'une des années qu'il vous avait volé.

— Vous délirez totalement ! cracha la vendeuse.

— Vous pensez ? Alors si la police va fouiller dans les cuisines, on ne trouvera pas de couteau correspondant à celui qui a causé la mort de Franck ?

Charline ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais même si vous avez pris soin de laver la lame du couteau, nous serons capables de trouver des traces de sang dessus, annonça Sherlock.

La vendeuse resta muette et Karl se tourna vers elle.

— Tu … Charline, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trompe, hein ?

La femme secoua la tête et lança un regard haineux.

— Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas toi qui te sois retrouvé en face de moi.

— Mais … Pourquoi ? balbutia l'acrobate d'une voix faible.

— Vous êtes donc si lent d'esprit que vous ne comprenez même pas des explications claires et précises ? s'agaça Sherlock en reculant d'un pas.

Lestrade s'approcha de Charline et lui fit mettre les mains dans le dos.

— Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Le détective allait s'éloigner définitivement mais la vendeuse l'interpella une dernière fois :

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Le brun sourit.

— C'était simple. Vous ne pleuriez pas alors que Karl était totalement effondré. Vous n'aviez même pas l'air choquée ou surprise par la mort de Franck. Même quelqu'un qui ne montre pas facilement ses émotions serait forcément touché si l'un de ses amis était assassiné et son visage reflèterait immanquablement sa douleur. Mais, vous, vous sembliez juste agacée, en colère, surtout lorsque vous regardiez Karl. C'est ce qui m'a permis de savoir que vous n'étiez pas étrangère à ce meurtre.

Sherlock fit un signe de tête à Lestrade et repassa sous les bandes jaunes qui délimitaient la scène de crime, John sur les talons, un regard admiratif posé sur son ami.

— C'était extraordinaire, comme toujours ! exulta-t-il.

— Simple et ennuyant, répliqua le détective. Ça fera un excellent article pour ton blog.

Le médecin secoua la tête et demanda :

— Alors, comme ça, si je me faisais tuer, tu serais un peu triste ?

Le brun lança un coup d'œil rapide à son colocataire avant de lever le bras pour appeler un taxi.

— Oui, avoua-t-il simplement.

John essaya, sans succès, de dissimuler un sourire. La réponse de Sherlock avait beau être brève, elle lui faisait quand même plaisir.


	14. Chapitre 14

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

John se tourna vers Sherlock tout en enfilant son manteau. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hayley et il espérait que cette fois-ci, son ami ne trouverait pas le moyen de faire tomber ses plans à l'eau. Le médecin s'estimait heureux que la jeune femme accepte de vouloir ressortir avec lui sans lui faire de réflexion sur leur dernier rendez-vous, écourté par la faute du détective. Le blond estima donc nécessaire de mettre les points sur les i.

— Je sors avec Hayley. Et non, je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question.

Sherlock hocha la tête et se replongea dans la page internet qu'il était en train de consulter. John poursuivit :

— Je te prierai donc de ne pas me déranger pendant mon rencard. Si tu as besoin de matériel spécifique pour une de tes expériences, vérifie avant de la commencer que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

— Je ne compte pas faire d'expérience aujourd'hui, assura le détective.

— Parfait. Parce que je ne me déplacerai pas pour te dépanner. Et si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, appelle Mme Hudson, ton frère ou Greg. Mais moi, laisse-moi tranquille.

— D'accord, répondit distraitement le brun, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Le médecin fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

— Est-ce que tu m'as écouté, Sherlock ?

— Oui. Ne pas te déranger pendant ton rencard. Si besoin, joindre Mme Hudson, Mycroft ou Lestrade, répéta le détective en daignant enfin lever les yeux vers son colocataire.

Le blond hocha la tête et désigna l'escalier de la main.

— J'y vais. A demain.

— A demain, marmonna son ami.

**###**

John avait été persuadé que Sherlock trouverait le moyen de le faire revenir au 221B Baker Street ou tout du moins, d'écourter son rencard avec Hayley. Et il savait que si le détective lui demandait de le rejoindre, il ne saurait pas lui résister longtemps. C'est pourquoi le médecin avait choisi d'éteindre son téléphone portable. Il avait alors passé le reste de son rendez-vous galant à prier pour que son meilleur ami ne fasse pas irruption dans le restaurant où il avait invité Hayley.

Comme par miracle, Sherlock n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez et n'avait envoyé personne pour les déranger. Le repas avait été agréable, ils avaient un peu ri et beaucoup parlé et une fois que les desserts avaient été finis, Hayley avait proposé qu'ils aillent chez elle pour finir la soirée. John avait immédiatement accepté et après avoir payé l'addition, ils avaient pris un taxi pour rejoindre le domicile de la jeune femme.

Et maintenant, ils s'embrassaient dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Hayley. Ils étaient à peine rentrés que la femme s'était tournée vers le médecin et lui avait lancé un long regard pénétrant qui ne pouvait pas être interprété de différentes façons. Le blond avait donc avancé son visage vers celui de sa conquête et leurs lèvres s'étaient liées.

Hayley finit par reculer tout en gardant sa bouche scellée contre celle de John, entraînant le médecin avec elle. Il ne fallait pas sortir des grandes écoles pour deviner que la femme cherchait à gagner sa chambre et John se laissa guider, les yeux fermés, sa langue dansant avec celle de sa conquête.

La porte de la chambre fut ouverte à tâtons par Hayley qui fit encore trois pas avant de se laisser lentement tomber sur son lit, le médecin tout contre elle. Le blond eut une pensée pour Sherlock, qui devait probablement être enfermé au 221B, s'ennuyant profondément devant internet. Puis, il balaya l'image de son ami pour se concentrer sur le moment qu'il était en train de vivre.

**###**

John était allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre, le regard fixé sur le plafond. A côté de lui, Hayley le regardait avec une moue embêtée. Un silence tendu régnait dans la chambre. La jeune femme finit par effleurer le bras de l'homme près d'elle et murmura :

— Tu sais, c'est pas grave …

— Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit le médecin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est la première fois que …

— Il ne faut pas t'excuser, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave, le coupa Hayley. C'est sûrement la fatigue, j'ai lu dans un article que ça pouvait avoir des effets de ce genre sur le corps …

Le blond hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

— Oui, ça doit sûrement être ça. La fatigue.

— Tu n'as qu'à rester dormir ici et on retentera demain ? proposa timidement Hayley.

Son amant ne put se résoudre à accepter. Il avait trop honte, même si la jeune femme assurait qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à sa panne. Parce que oui, lui, John Hamish Watson venait d'avoir une panne alors qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de conclure avec la femme qu'il courtisait depuis deux mois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et préférait rentrer chez lui plutôt que de rester à côté de Hayley en attendant que son corps veuille bien réagir aux avances qu'elle lui faisait.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre pour me reposer, marmonna-t-il en attrapant ses vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol.

Pendant qu'il se rhabillait, la jeune femme l'observa et murmura :

— On se rappelle ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Il faudra qu'on remette ça !

« En espérant que la prochaine fois, tout fonctionne correctement … » maugréa intérieurement le médecin.

Il termina d'enfiler son pantalon et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'oubliait rien par terre, John embrassa Hayley sur le front et s'éclipsa dehors pour héler un taxi et rentrer chez lui. Le trajet lui parut court et s'il s'étonna de ne pas voir Sherlock affalé dans le canapé, le médecin fut soulagé de pouvoir éviter les questions embarrassantes que son colocataire lui aurait immanquablement posées s'il s'était trouvé dans le salon.

Le médecin ne chercha donc pas à trouver son meilleur ami et fila dans sa chambre pour se coucher dans son lit, espérant que le sommeil lui ferait oublier l'échec cuisant qu'il avait vécu ce soir-là.


	15. Chapitre 15

John fut tiré du sommeil par un bruit qui venait du salon. Il sursauta en découvrant que la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les volets de sa chambre, paniqua en se disant qu'il devrait être à l'hôpital à cette heure-là et se rappela enfin qu'il pouvait faire une grasse matinée puisque c'était le dimanche et qu'il ne travaillait pas.

Le médecin referma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir un peu, pour profiter au maximum du temps qu'il avait pour se reposer, mais le bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil se fit entendre de nouveau. Avec un soupir, le blond souleva de nouveau ses paupières, l'air fatigué. Il avait enfin réussi à associer le bruit avec une image.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock s'amusait à jouer du violon un dimanche matin, alors que son colocataire était en train de dormir. Le détective n'était pas du genre à respecter les envies de son ami, mais même lorsqu'il ne dormait pas de la nuit, il veillait à ne pas faire trop de bruit. La mélodie qui lui parvenait n'était pas dérangeante, parce qu'elle était bien exécutée, mais elle était trop entraînante pour le bercer et lui permettre de se rendormir.

Des images de la veille commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire alors que la musique s'insinuait en lui. La soirée avec Hayley. Le restaurant. L'appartement de la femme. Le baiser. Le lit.

John s'ébroua. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de l'échec cuisant de la veille. Le médecin ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de panne dans toute sa vie. Ce qui lui était arrivé était une totale première et il se serait bien passé de ce genre d'amère découverte.

Avec un soupir, le blond rejeta ses draps, espérant par le même geste oublier ses désagréables souvenirs, et se leva pour descendre dans le salon, accompagné par la mélodie que jouait Sherlock. Le brun était devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air totalement emporté par la musique. Pourtant, lorsque John traversa la pièce, le détective arrêta de jouer et se retourna vers son ami.

— Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je crois.

— Ah … se contenta de dire Sherlock.

C'était presque des excuses, venant de sa part, et son colocataire balaya l'air de sa main.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'évite de traîner toute la matinée au lit.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte du frigo pour y chercher quelque chose à grignoter et la voix du détective s'éleva derrière lui :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hayley ?

Le blond hésita un instant avant de lancer :

— Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

Son ami recommença à jouer du violon, un air plus doux s'échappant des cordes cette fois-ci.

— Tu étais certain de réussir à conclure avec Hayley. Vous avez déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous, vous vous entendez bien et tu m'avais même interdit de t'envoyer des textos pour ne pas gâcher ta soirée. Tu avais donc de grandes chances de parvenir à ton but. C'est pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce matin, puisque je pensais que tu passerais la nuit chez Hayley. Alors, si en ce moment, je te vois dans la cuisine en train de prendre ton petit déjeuner, c'est que tu n'as atteint ton but. Et cela implique qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'assez grave pour briser toutes tes chances. Ce n'est pas ma faute, puisque je me suis bien gardé de t'importuner hier. Donc, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Hayley et toi.

Comme John ne répondait rien, Sherlock se permit d'insister, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait avoir une réponse :

— D'ordinaire, ça se passe mal avec tes copines à cause de moi. Elles me trouvent grossier – alors que je suis simplement franc – ou alors, pensent que tu me préfères à elles, que notre amitié est plus importante que votre relation. Pourtant, Hayley ne m'a pas rencontré et je ne suis pas intervenu. Ce n'est donc pas de ma faute si vous vous êtes disputés hier soir. A moins qu'elle t'ait demandé de choisir entre elle et moi, ce dont je doute fortement, puisque comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, elle ne me connaît pas encore, et même si tu lui as parlé de moi, elle n'a aucune raison de poser ce genre de questions. Il s'est donc passé quelque chose. C'était peut-être une remarque déplacée, mais ce serait étrange, car tu as l'habitude de parler aux femmes et tu sais ce qui leur plaît. Tu n'as pas vraiment de secret que tu n'aimerais pas voir découvert et vous vous connaissez assez pour savoir que vous n'avez pas des opinions trop divergentes. Il ne reste alors qu'une solution : tu as découvert quelque chose sur elle. Est-elle mariée ? A-t-elle un penchant pour des pratiques sexuelles trop osées pour toi ? Ou pire encore : s'est-elle servie de toi pour tenter de m'approcher ?

Le détective attendait une réponse et fixait de façon si intense le médecin que son ami n'avait pas d'autres solutions que de lui répondre. Le brun ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Alors, son colocataire se résolut à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

— La soirée s'est très bien passée, nous sommes allés chez Hayley, comme je l'espérais mais … La fin a été différente de ce que j'avais prévu. Il y a eu un petit accident qui … Enfin …

John ne savait pas trop comment avouer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à conclure et Sherlock ne semblait pas décider à lui faciliter la tâche.

— C'est-à-dire ? Parle clairement, je ne comprends rien là.

Le médecin soupira et lâcha :

— J'ai eu une panne.

Le détective plissa les yeux mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, son ami poursuivit :

— Et ne me force pas à t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire. J'espère que tu as une idée assez précise de ce que veut dire « j'ai eu une panne » pour m'éviter de me lancer dans une explication qui se révèlera plus qu'embarrassante pour moi.

— Embarrassante ? releva Sherlock. Tu es médecin, tu as déjà dû faire face à des tas de confessions et de diagnostics de ce type.

— Mais je n'ai jamais eu à parler de mes propres problèmes de ... Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça dans les détails, alors j'espère que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Le détective posa son violon et vient s'asseoir devant John. Il joignit ses mains devant son visage et observa son ami qui déjeunait.

— Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé avant ?

— Non, marmonna John étalant de la confiture sur sa tartine, peu désireux d'aborder ses problèmes.

— Tu en es certain ?

Devant le regard que son colocataire lui lança, Sherlock n'insista pas.

— C'est étrange … murmura-t-il.

— Il n'y a rien d'étrange, décréta sèchement le médecin. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, et ça m'est arrivé hier, c'est tout.

— C'est quand même bizarre, insista le détective. Tu avais l'air intéressé par Hayley et prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. Ce n'est donc pas elle qui t'a repoussé. Peut-être que tes problèmes sont dus à ton âge ?

John fusilla du regard son ami.

— Je ne te savais pas expert en la matière, persifla-t-il. Il me semble que tu n'as ni diplôme de médecine, ni aucune expérience dans le domaine de la sexualité.

— Pour le diplôme de médecine, avec internet, il n'y en a plus besoin. Il suffit de reconnaître ses symptômes et de les associer pour deviner la maladie qu'on a. Quant à mon expérience sexuelle, qui t'a dit que je n'en avais pas ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, surpris par la réponse de son colocataire.

— Je croyais que tu te considérais comme marié à ton travail ? rappela-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié à mon travail que je ne peux pas lui être infidèle de temps en temps. Et j'ai eu une vie avant d'être détective consultant.

John ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques instants, trop étonné par la réponse de Sherlock.

— Tu veux dire … Tu parles d'Irène Adler quand tu parles d'infidélité à ton travail ? finit-il par bafouiller.

— Non, répondit simplement le brun. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Irène et moi.

— Oh. Alors, tu parles de quoi ou de qui ? tenta de savoir son ami.

Le détective ne répondit rien et se contenta de réattaquer :

— Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire, pour ta … panne. Je suis sûr que c'est l'âge qui parle et que tes performances ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

John secoua la tête, exaspéré par les conseils de son colocataire, surtout qu'il trouvait celui-ci très mal placé pour donner son avis sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Sans laisser la possibilité au brun de renchérir, il se leva pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds commençaient à tirer sur le gris mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas l'âge qui lui avait porté préjudice, la veille. C'était autre chose qui l'avait bloqué, il en était persuadé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce que c'était. Et de préférence, sans l'aide de Sherlock.


	16. Chapitre 16

John surfait sur Internet, faisant défiler les pages à la recherche d'un article susceptible d'intriguer Sherlock. Pour une fois, le détective ne dépérissait pas sur le canapé. Il faisait beau en cette fin de mois de mai et le brun jouait du violon devant la fenêtre, tirant de son instrument des notes qui s'accordaient à merveille les unes entre les autres. Mais le médecin savait que son colocataire pouvait d'un moment à l'autre se remettre à se morfondre à cause du manque d'activité cérébrale.

Alors, le blond cherchait une affaire à garder sous le coude pour pouvoir la sortir dès que Sherlock se plaindrait de s'ennuyer, ce qui expliquait qu'il écumait les pages internet des journaux. Alors qu'il cliquait sur un lien présent dans un article, il découvrit un blog semblable à celui qu'il tenait, mais qui, au lieu de relater les exploits du détective de la famille Holmes, expliquait la résolution de divers cas complexes à travers le monde entier.

John parcourut rapidement la page de présentation, qui consistait en un sommaire des différentes affaires traitées au fil des pages, et eut même la surprise de découvrir le nom de son propre blog dans une liste de liens conseillés par l'auteur. Avec un sourire ravi, il cliqua sur un article au hasard et commença à le lire.

Plongé dans le texte, le médecin ne se rendit pas compte que Sherlock avait arrêté de jouer, ni qu'il s'était approché pour regarder ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule. Le blond sursauta donc lorsque son ami se mit à parler juste à côté de son oreille :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

— Un blog qui parle d'affaires criminelles assez complexes qui se sont passées dans le monde entier.

— Ah. En gros, ça parle d'un moi globe-trotter, résuma le détective d'un air dédaigneux.

— Pas vraiment, le contra John. Mon blog ne parle que des enquêtes dont toi, tu t'es occupé. Ici, l'auteur parle d'affaires qui n'ont pas été résolues par lui ni par une seule et même personne. Parfois, certains enquêteurs se retrouvent au fil des articles, mais il y a au moins une vingtaine de policiers différents qui sont cités tout le long du blog.

— Mmh … grogna le brun. Je suis persuadé que toutes les enquêtes qui sont sur ce blog sont d'une simplicité enfantine et ne méritent même pas mon attention.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de mauvaise foi et de dédain de la part de son meilleur ami.

— Donc, si je te lis le résumé d'une enquête choisie au hasard parmi toutes celles proposées sur ce blog, tu sauras la résoudre en moins de dix minutes ?

— C'est certain. Tu veux qu'on tente l'expérience ?

— Qu'est-ce que je gagne si tu ne trouves pas la solution dans les dix minutes ? demanda le blond.

Son colocataire fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas. Et comme je vais y arriver, je ne vois pas pourquoi on chercherait ce que tu gagnerais.

John soupira. Son ami était vraiment hautain, quand il s'y mettait.

— On n'a qu'à dire que tu devras faire ce que je veux si tu perds, d'accord ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

— Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je vais résoudre cette affaire en moins de dix minutes.

Le médecin se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se lancer dans la lecture.

— Un professeur de lycée a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre, un couteau de cuisine planté dans le cœur. C'est sa femme qui l'a retrouvé en rentrant du travail. Il n'y avait pas de signe d'effraction et le meurtre s'est passé avant le retour de son fils, qui était au lycée jusqu'à 14h, car il n'a rien entendu. Il ne savait même pas que son père était à la maison.

Le blond releva la tête et regarda son colocataire.

— Voilà. Je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails, car après, le bloggeur commence à raconter son enquête.

— Ca me suffira. Contente toi juste de répondre à mes questions, souffla le détective en croisant les mains devant son visage.

Le brun inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se lança :

— Le fils avait-il une petite amie ?

John parcourut rapidement l'article et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas mentionné.

— Hmmm … Est-ce que tu as l'heure précise du décès ?

— Aux alentours de 8h30 du matin. C'était le jour de congé de la victime, il s'apprêtait à partir faire un jogging pour se maintenir en forme.

— Le fils est-il resté au lycée toute la journée ?

Le médecin mit quelques instants à trouver la réponse.

— Apparemment, oui.

— Donc, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça.

— Parce que tu le soupçonnais ? s'étonna le blond.

— Il aurait pu entretenir une relation avec une fille ou un garçon que son père n'aurait pas approuvé. Pour se venger, son fils l'aurait poignardé. Le couteau dans le cœur, c'est typique du crime passionnel. Et la mère ?

John fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi, la mère ?

— Elle a été au travail toute la journée ? s'agaça Sherlock. Elle ne s'est pas absentée pour la pause déjeuner ?

— Non. Elle a mangé avec deux collègues.

— Est-ce que la victime avait de la famille ?

Le médecin se gratta la tête tout en survolant l'article.

— Oui, un frère.

— Comment est-il ?

Son ami lut la description qui en était faite.

— Petit et roux. Le regard un peu éteint et une cicatrice près de l'œil. Une veste élimée et des chaussures usées. L'air complètement abattu par la mort de son frère.

— Est-ce qu'il avait des soucis au travail ?

— Le frère ou la victime ?

— La victime, grogna le détective comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens.

— Euh … Non, pas de ce qui est indiqué dans l'article … Apparemment, il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues. Ils n'étaient pas très proches d'eux mais il était poli.

— Pas de problème avec le directeur ?

— Non.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

— Pas de querelle avec un ami ? Pas de problème récent avec un lycéen ? Une maîtresse peut-être ?

— Non, non et non, déclara le blond.

Son colocataire soupira.

— Donc, c'est le frère qui a fait le coup.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla John. Mais … Comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Je te l'ai dit, le crime est passionnel, expliqua Sherlock. Le couteau a été planté dans le cœur. Il s'agit donc d'un proche ou que quelqu'un tient en haute estime notre victime qui a fait le coup. La liste des suspects se rétrécit donc à sa femme, son fils, sa famille, ses amis, sa maîtresse, son patron, ses collègues et ses élèves, puisque personne d'autre n'est cité dans l'article, sinon tu me l'aurais signalé. De plus, il n'y avait pas de traces d'effraction, donc c'était forcément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui. On peut donc éliminer tout ce qui touche à son travail. Ne reste donc que la femme et le fils, qui ne peuvent physiquement pas avoir commis le crime puisqu'ils sont tous les deux rester loin de chez eux toute la journée, la famille, les amis et la maîtresse. Il n'avait pas de soucis avec ses amis et n'avait pas de maîtresse donc, il ne reste que le frère.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

— Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ?

— Parce que son frère avait tout réussi dans sa vie, aussi bien au niveau professionnel qu'au niveau personnel. Alors que lui, il avait dû mal à joindre les deux bouts en fin de mois, comme le prouvent ses vêtements élimés et l'air un peu fatigué qui sont évoqués dans sa description. Il est peut-être venu demander de l'aide à son frère et celui-ci aura refusé, ou alors, il avait simplement décidé de mettre un terme à sa réussite en l'assassinant.

Le blond resta cois et le détective finit par demander :

— Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

— Oui, bien sûr, bougonna John. C'est bien le frère qui a fait le coup. Il voulait de l'argent, mais il lui avait déjà emprunté une certaine somme, qu'il n'avait pas du tout remboursée. La victime a refusé pour une fois de prêter de l'argent à son frère, le ton est monté et il y avait le couteau sur le plan de travail …

Sherlock soupira.

— Je t'avais dit que les enquêtes de ce blog étaient d'une simplicité enfantine. J'ai même trouvé la réponse à cette affaire en moins de cinq minutes.

Le médecin préféra ne rien répondre et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il ferma la page internet, vexé d'avoir perdu un autre défi. Le blond savait pertinemment que son ami avait résolu plus difficile que cette enquête, mais il avait espéré pouvoir le mettre en difficulté en ne lui lisant qu'un résumé très bref de l'affaire. Mais le détective ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement.


	17. Chapitre 17

— Que je quoi ?

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de définir s'il avait bien compris l'intitulé de la question que Sherlock venait de lui poser. Le détective pinça les lèvres, comme s'il était agacé par la lenteur d'esprit de son colocataire, mais se retint de faire un commentaire désagréable, parce qu'il avait besoin que le médecin accepte ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Alors, le brun répéta lentement :

— J'aimerais que tu m'aides à réaliser une expérience sur la surprise.

— En résumé, tu as besoin d'un cobaye, hein ? railla le blond.

Son ami haussa les épaules et John secoua la tête.

— Et pourquoi tu ne testes pas tes propres réactions à la surprise ?

— Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à me surprendre tout seul ? rétorqua Sherlock.

Le médecin dut reconnaître que le détective marquait un point et soupira avant d'accepter :

— D'accord, mais je veux d'abord que tu me dises ce que tu vas me faire.

Le brun fit la moue.

— Si je te dis à l'avance le contenu de l'expérience, ce ne sera plus une vraie surprise et les résultats seront faussés.

Son colocataire avait encore une fois raison mais le blond trouva une faille dans son raisonnement :

— Vu que tu m'as dit que j'allais faire partie d'une expérience, tes résultats ne seront pas exacts.

Sherlock soupira.

— En effet, j'ai pensé à ça. Mais j'étais obligé de te dire pourquoi j'avais besoin de toi, sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te mettre ça sur le doigt.

Le détective sortit du sac posé à ses pieds un gros rectangle de plastique blanc, aussi long que son auriculaire. John reconnut un oxymètre de pouls, un instrument qui se posait sur le doigt d'un patient pour connaître et surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

— Comment as-tu réussi à avoir ça ? s'étonna le médecin.

— Je l'ai emprunté à l'hôpital.

Le blond lança un regard dubitatif à son colocataire et celui-ci accepta de nuancer ses propos.

— D'accord, je n'ai pas demandé d'autorisation officielle, mais je n'ai pas volé le matériel. J'ai demandé à Molly de m'aider à me le procurer. Et je le rendrais demain. Sans qu'il soit abîmé.

— Et si l'hôpital en avait besoin ce soir ? ronchonna John.

— Ils devront faire sans ! s'exclama Sherlock. Tu me donnes ta main ?

Le médecin hésita un instant, puis tendit le bras vers son colocataire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise en acceptant de participer à la nouvelle lubie de son ami.

John parcourait un article dans une revue scientifique qu'il avait ramenée de l'hôpital, sans pour autant faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il lisait. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Sherlock avait commencé son expérience sur la surprise. Après avoir mis l'oxymètre de pouls au bout du doigt de son colocataire, le détective avait fait des réglages sur son ordinateur et des bips réguliers avait fini par résonner dans le salon, au rythme du cœur du blond.

Son meilleur ami n'avait pas su trop quoi faire au départ. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop loin parce que l'appareil qui entourait son doigt était relié par un fil à l'ordinateur de Sherlock et il avait attendu quelques instants pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, John avait réalisé que le détective resterait silencieux parce que s'il lui donnait des indications, il fausserait ses résultats en atténuant l'effet de surprise. Le médecin s'était donc décidé à faire sa vie comme si de rien n'était et avait tenté d'oublier l'oxymètre de pouls qu'il portait.

Et il aurait pu arriver à son but, si son meilleur ami n'avait pas passé son temps à le surprendre. Sherlock avait déjà fait peur deux fois à son colocataire. John n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un bond dans son fauteuil lorsque le brun, après avoir fait mine de s'éloigner dans la cuisine, était revenu discrètement derrière son ami et avait poussé un cri juste à côté de son oreille.

Son cœur s'était emballé et son premier réflexe avait été de s'énerver après le détective. Puis, en voyant que Sherlock le détaillait du regard, analysant l'expression de son visage et notant mentalement ses réactions, il s'était souvenu qu'il était son cobaye. John avait donc pris sur lui et avait essayé de faire revenir son rythme cardiaque à la normale.

Mais son colocataire ne l'avait pas épargné. A peine le médecin avait-il réussi à se calmer que son meilleur ami l'avait de nouveau effrayé en faisant jaillir une araignée robot juste devant les pieds du blond. John n'avait pu retenir un cri de frayeur – et à sa décharge, le robot était criant de vérité, on aurait juré regardé une véritable mygale. Un petit sourire moqueur était apparu sur les lèvres de Sherlock mais il s'était gardé de faire le moindre commentaire, peut-être parce qu'il était occupé à noter les réactions de son ami ou peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas le vexer et qu'il continue de participer à son expérience.

Maintenant, le médecin boudait derrière la revue qu'il avait attrapée sur la table basse. Le détective brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans le salon en lançant d'un ton nonchalant :

— Tu savais que mon frère fréquente Lestrade ?

John en resta bouche-bée. Un peu de plus, il en aurait lâché son magazine. Il attendit que son colocataire développe un peu plus le sujet, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à noter les réactions de son meilleur ami à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

— Quand tu dis qu'ils se fréquentent … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

— A ton avis ? marmonna Sherlock tout en continuant de prendre des notes sur son ordinateur.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils sortent ensemble en tant qu'amis ou en tant qu'amoureux ? insista le médecin.

Le détective daigna lever les yeux de son ordinateur pour répondre à son ami.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de la nature exacte de leur relation, avoua-t-il.

— Mais comment sais-tu qu'ils se voient ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis douté de quelque chose quand j'ai vu Mycroft chez cette bourgeoise dont l'un des invités s'était fracassé le crâne contre une pierre en glissant sur l'herbe humide. Il ne se déplace jamais en personne, à moins que la situation ne soit vraiment grave. Je n'ai pas cru un seul instant à l'excuse qu'il nous a donné. Comme s'il allait venir sur une scène de crime parce que c'était le jardin d'un proche d'un membre de la famille royale …

Sherlock tapota sur son clavier avant de poursuivre :

— S'il avait besoin de mentir, c'était pour dissimuler la vérité. Et donc, je me suis demandé quelle était la vérité qu'il voulait cacher. Au départ, je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec moi, ou peut-être avec toi. En tout cas, je m'étais dit qu'il voulait nous surveiller. Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'ai décidé de faire des recherches et j'ai fini par en arriver à consulter son relevé téléphonique. J'ai ainsi pu constater qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines, Mycroft avait très régulièrement appelé et envoyé des textos au même numéro. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à trouver à qui appartenait ce numéro, et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert qu'il était à Lestrade. Ce qui expliquait la présence de mon frère sur la pseudo-scène de crime. Il n'était pas là pour gérer l'affaire, il était là pour Lestrade. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'ils ont dû échanger leurs numéros, car c'est depuis ce jour qu'ils sont en contact.

John ne sut quoi dire. Il était trop abasourdi par ce que venait de lui expliquer son colocataire. Mycroft avait donc fini par rentrer en contact avec Lestrade. Etait-ce dans un but purement innocent ou était-ce pour mieux surveiller son frère ? Se servir du médecin pour garder un œil sur son cadet ne suffisait-il plus à celui qui incarnait le gouvernement britannique à lui seul ? Y avait-il une chance que l'aîné Holmes s'intéresse à l'inspecteur parce qu'il était attiré par lui ?

A bien y réfléchir, Mycroft n'avait jamais démontré d'intérêt pour les femmes. Ni pour les hommes d'ailleurs, autant au niveau de l'amitié que de l'amour. Et Lestrade ? Il était assurément sous le charme du frère de Sherlock, puisqu'il avait une photo de lui dans son portefeuille. Si Mycroft lui demandait d'espionner son cadet, le ferait-il par amour ou resterait-il loyal au détective ? Et en parlant de cette photo, n'était-elle pas un signe que Lestrade et l'aîné Holmes se côtoyaient déjà depuis un moment ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, John ne vit pas son ami se lever du canapé et s'approcher de lui. Surpris par l'ombre qui se dressait soudain devant lui, le médecin releva la tête et n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le détective l'attrapait par le col, le soulevant presque du fauteuil dans son élan. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le brun avait plaqué sa bouche contre celle du blond.

Ce dernier en fut tellement choqué qu'il fut incapable de réagir. Il devait rêver. Il devait forcément rêver. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être en train de l'embrasser. C'était totalement impossible, illogique, irréaliste, impensable … Et pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train de se produire.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, pourtant, il sembla durer une éternité pour John, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le détective se recula rapidement et ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le visage du blond pour découvrir sa réaction. Le médecin s'attendait à se sentir dégoûté ou révolté par le baiser qu'il venait de se faire voler par son colocataire, mais il ne ressentait rien de spécial. C'était exactement comme s'il s'était fait embrasser par une femme. Sauf que cette fois, c'étaient les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui venaient de rencontrer les siennes.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner vers son ordinateur. John se passa la langue sur les lèvres, par pur réflexe. C'était une manie qu'il avait prise il y a longtemps et qu'il faisait automatiquement à chaque fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Le blond regarda son ami sans bouger avant de se secouer et de balbutier :

— Mais … Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Le détective lui lança un regard consterné.

— Pour l'expérience, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

— Pour l'expérience ? répéta le médecin, sidéré.

— Oui, l'expérience sur les réactions de l'homme face à la surprise. Tu te souviens, c'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Le blond cilla. Son meilleur ami, qui se déclarait marié à son travail et fermé à toute sorte d'affection, venait de l'embrasser dans le simple cadre d'une expérience ? Passe encore le cri dans les oreilles, l'araignée qui surgit devant lui et la nouvelle lâchée comme une bombe. Mais ça, s'en était trop pour John. Il leva les bras en l'air avant de retirer l'oxymètre de pouls.

— Je pense que tu as assez de résultats pour aujourd'hui. En tout cas, il va falloir que tu fasses avec, parce que moi, j'en ai marre d'être ton cobaye.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, occupé par l'écran de son ordinateur et le médecin, exaspéré, se mit debout et s'éloigna vers la cuisine, laissant son meilleur ami dans le salon.


	18. Chapitre 18

John buvait son thé dans la cuisine, tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que Sherlock restait à une distance raisonnable de lui. Il était hors de question que son colocataire recommence à l'embrasser sans le prévenir avant. Le médecin se reprit : il était hors de question que le détective l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Même si c'était dans le cadre d'une expérience ou d'une quelconque lubie.

Pour l'instant, le brun était occupé à noter les résultats qu'il avait réussi à obtenir grâce à la participation forcée de son meilleur ami, mais il était capable de revenir à la charge au moment où le blond baisserait sa garde. Ce dernier prenait donc soin de le surveiller discrètement, pour éviter de se faire encore avoir.

Le téléphone portable de John vibra contre sa cuisse et il l'extirpa de sa poche de pantalon. Il fut surpris de découvrir un texto de Hayley. Le médecin n'avait pas cherché à la recontacter depuis leur dernier rendez-vous, ne sachant pas trop comment relancer la jeune femme. Il pensait qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur lui et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle le recontacte.

« Coucou. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je voudrais savoir si ça te dit qu'on se retrouve quelque part, vers 18h. On pourrait se promener et aller manger un morceau ensemble. Dis-moi si ça te tente. Bisous »

Le blond se gratta la joue. Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'opportunité de regagner les faveurs de Hayley et le désir d'oublier la fin désastreuse de leur dernier rencard. Il réfléchit quelques instants aux deux options, finit sa tasse de thé et décida que qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien.

C'est donc avec assurance que John tapa une réponse à Hayley pour lui indiquer l'endroit où il se retrouverait. Il attrapa ensuite son manteau et lança à Sherlock :

— Je sors.

Sans attendre que son colocataire lui demande où il allait, le médecin dévala les escaliers et sortit du 221B Baker Street.

**###**

John observait Hayley qui lui racontait une anecdote qu'elle avait vécue dans la semaine. Ses yeux d'un brun chocolat pailleté d'or, ses légères taches de rousseur éparpillées sur ses joues, ses cheveux châtains qui lui chatouillaient les épaules, sa peau pâle et délicate, ses dents blanches et étincelantes.

Elle était vraiment belle. Mais le médecin n'arrivait plus à se sentir attiré par elle. Il la trouvait attendrissante, touchante, et s'il réussissait à trouver l'envie de l'entourer de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, il ne ressentait plus cette petite étincelle familière, ce pincement au cœur, cette sensation qui lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin avec la jeune femme.

Hayley ne l'excitait pas. Elle avait beau être ravissante et avoir une panoplie d'autres qualités qui la rendait plus qu'intéressante, John ne se voyait pas approfondir leur relation. Il s'inquiéta un instant d'avoir perdu tout intérêt pour la gente féminine et se demanda si le fait d'avoir été embrassé par Sherlock, ajouté à sa dernier expérience sexuelle qui avait été un échec total, ne l'avait pas fait inconsciemment changer de bord.

Le médecin se rappela alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien ressenti quand le détective avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par son colocataire, ni par aucun autre homme d'ailleurs. Légèrement rassuré, le blond s'interrogea tout de même sur les raisons qui le poussaient à ne plus être intéressé par Hayley. Faisait-il un blocage par rapport à leur précédent rendez-vous qui s'était mal terminé ? Etait-il devenu si proche de la jeune femme qu'il l'imaginait plus comme une amie que comme une amante ? Et pourquoi le baiser rapide qu'il avait échangé avec Sherlock revenait-il le hanter sans cesse ?

Hayley posa ses doigts sur la main de John et le regarda avec un air inquiet :

— Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ?

— Euh … Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose …

— Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

Le médecin hésita un instant mais se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tourner longtemps autour du pot. Hayley avait le droit de connaître ce qu'il pensait, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter de se faire de faux espoirs. Il se racla donc la gorge avant de se lancer :

— Ecoute, je … Tu es une personne très gentille, agréable, sympathique et tu es belle comme tout.

— Mais ? s'enquit la jeune femme, consciente qu'il y avait une suite à la phrase.

— Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste amis.

Hayley hocha la tête.

— Je comprends. Est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Quoi ? Non !

— Tu en es sûr ? le taquina gentiment Hayley. Parce que je pense que ce n'est pas la fatigue qui a fait que notre dernier rendez-vous s'est mal terminé.

John fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Devant son air perdu, elle sourit tendrement et daigna lui expliquer ce qu'elle sous-entendait :

— Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête et je pense que tu éprouves des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

— Quoi ? Mais … A qui tu penses ?

— J'ai pensé à plusieurs personnes, mais mes plus gros soupçons se portent sur ton colocataire.

— Sherlock ? répéta le médecin. On est amis, rien de plus.

Hayley se mordit la lèvre, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

— Bien sûr. Je n'en doute pas. Il n'empêche que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la fatigue qui nous a empêché d'aller au bout de notre relation, l'autre soir.

— Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Sherlock, insista le blond.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et changea enfin de sujet :

— Je te crois, si tu le dis. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, John. Je le pense sincèrement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir construire une belle histoire d'amour avec toi, parce que tu es vraiment un homme génial, mais je serai déjà heureuse si je peux être ton amie.

— Merci. Tu es aussi quelqu'un que j'apprécie et je suis honoré de t'avoir dans tes amis.

— J'espère que ton Sherlock se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, glissa malicieusement Hayley.

Devant le regard agacé que lui lançait le médecin, la jeune femme ajouta dans un éclat de rire :

— Je plaisantais !


	19. Chapitre 19

John monta les escaliers du 221B d'un pas lent. Il se sentait fatigué alors que sa journée avait été aussi calme que banale. Les patients s'étaient succédés dans son cabinet durant les heures de consultation et il avait délivré ordonnance sur ordonnance, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital pour rentrer s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir une femme qui l'accueillerait à son retour, avec une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux préparés spécialement pour lui ? Pour avoir des enfants ravis de lui raconter leurs journées de classe ? Même un chien qui serait venu lui faire la fête dès qu'il aurait posé un pied sur le pas de la porte l'aurait satisfait. Ou encore une conjointe qui l'aurait réprimandé parce qu'il laissait de la boue sur le sol, des gosses insupportables qui se bagarraient tout le temps et un sale roquet qui aurait jappé dès qu'il l'aurait vu.

Le médecin ne demandait pas grand-chose, en fait. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe qui, tant que cette personne donnerait plus de signe de vie que Sherlock. Parce que comme le blond s'y attendait, le détective n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi depuis la veille. Et il ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsque son colocataire entra dans le salon.

John s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son ami. Il adorait les enquêtes qu'ils menaient, il jubilait lorsque celles-ci impliquaient une prise de risque, il aimait ressentir l'adrénaline parcourir son corps en pleine action et il exultait à chaque fois qu'il assistait à une déduction du brun. Mais le médecin ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces moments de déprime dans lequel s'enfonçait son colocataire quand il n'avait rien à faire. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les clients qui manquaient. Grâce à la notoriété dont Sherlock bénéficiait, autant par les médias que par le blog du blond, des tas de personnes se bousculaient pour lui soumettre des affaires. Mais le détective refusait de les prendre, les estimant trop peu intéressantes.

John ne savait plus quoi faire pour réussir à faire émerger son ami de son état d'abattement. Il avait tout essayé et se sentait fatigué de voir toutes ses tentatives tomber à l'eau. Le médecin ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire de plus, aucune idée ne lui venait.

Sherlock finit par tourner lentement la tête vers son colocataire et croisa son regard. Comme le blond ne disait rien, le détective marmonna :

— Je m'ennuie.

John haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix sèche.

— Je sais. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que tu t'ennuies. Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de refuser toutes les enquêtes qu'on te propose. Je suis d'accord, elles ne vont probablement pas te mobiliser très longtemps, mais au moins, tu réfléchiras un peu pendant ce temps-là et ça nous permettra de gagner un peu d'argent, ce qui n'est jamais de refus.

— Les enquêtes qu'on me propose sont d'une simplicité si enfantine que je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la réponse du mystère, ronchonna Sherlock.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, las d'avoir sans cesse le même débat avec son colocataire. Le médecin s'avança jusqu'à son fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans. Le brun l'avait suivi du regard et l'observa quelques instants avant de lancer :

— Tu n'aurais pas une énigme à me proposer ?

John battit des paupières, surpris. Le peu de fois où il avait proposé des devinettes à Sherlock, celui-ci les avait résolues en peu de temps et s'était moqué de leur facilité. Pris au dépourvu, il plongea les mains dans ses poches tout en fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'une énigme susceptible d'intéresser son ami. Ses doigts touchèrent un petit rectangle de papier et un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du médecin.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche ?

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas une vraie devinette, fit-il. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as dans la poche sans aucun indice.

— Tu es capable de repérer le moindre détail et de deviner des choses sur des gens que tu ne connais pas. Ca ne devrait donc pas être compliqué pour toi de trouver ce que j'ai dans ma poche, étant donné que tu me connais plutôt bien, déclara John.

Le détective croisa les mains devant son visage et fixa intensément son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il acceptait le défi mais tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il réfléchissait déjà à l'énigme. Le médecin retint un sourire satisfait et se contenta de dire :

— Tu as le droit à un essai. Si tu te trompes, tu devras faire ce que je veux ce soir, d'accord ?

— Et si je ne réponds rien ? demanda le brun.

— Alors, je n'exigerai rien de toi. Mais tu ne sauras pas ce que j'ai dans la poche. Et de toute façon, je sais que tu vas trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock plissa les yeux et resta quelques instants silencieux. Puis, il finit par énoncer sa théorie :

— Tu as un objet dans ta poche. Ça doit donc être quelque chose d'assez petit et d'assez souple pour pouvoir y rester. Ça ne doit pas y être depuis longtemps, parce que tu n'y pensais plus jusqu'à ce que tu mettes tes mains dans tes poches. Je dirais même qu'on te l'a donné aujourd'hui, donc probablement au boulot, et sûrement à la va vite, ce qui explique que tu l'as mis dans ta poche et pas dans ta sacoche. Je pense donc qu'il s'agit d'un morceau de papier, peut-être même plié en deux pour pouvoir être rangé plus facilement. Tes yeux se sont illuminés quand tu t'en es rappelé donc c'est quelque chose qui a de la valeur pour toi, ou tout du moins, qui te fait plaisir. Tu m'as parlé en début de semaine de cette nouvelle infirmière qui est arrivé à l'hôpital et puisque tu as rompu avec Hayley, tu es donc célibataire. Donc ce qui se trouve dans ta poche de veste est le numéro de téléphone de ta nouvelle collègue.

John resta cois. Comment le détective avait-il pu se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit le lundi, en rentrant du travail ? Il était persuadé que son ami ne l'écoutait pas et avait même arrêté de parler en plein milieu d'une phrase en voyant que son colocataire n'avait pas réagi en l'entendant parler. Si le brun l'écoutait réellement, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit en se rendant compte que le blond n'avait pas fini son récit ?

Sherlock interrompit les pensées de John en demandant :

— Alors ? J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin serra ses doigts autour du bout de papier et fit une moue déçue :

— Oui, ma nouvelle collègue m'a en effet donné son numéro de téléphone …

Le détective ne cacha pas le sourire triomphal qui illumina son visage. Son ami s'en voulut presque de devoir le détromper :

— Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est dans ma poche. J'ai noté le numéro de ma collègue directement dans le répertoire de mon portable.

L'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Sherlock indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas son colocataire. John sortit donc les deux morceaux de papier rectangulaires qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de rentrer chez lui.

— Ce sont deux places de ciné, pour une séance ce soir. Tu te rappelles de Charlie ? C'est un des pédiatres de l'hôpital. Bref, il avait réservé deux tickets pour aller voir un film avec sa copine, sauf que celle-ci vient de le larguer, alors il me les a donnés.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était ton ami, cracha le détective d'un ton acerbe, vexé de ne pas avoir deviné ce qu'il se trouvait dans la poche de son colocataire.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami, mais je me trouvais sur son chemin juste après que sa petite amie ait rompu avec lui par téléphone. Donc, ce soir, on va voir un film, conclut-il.

— Pas envie de sortir, grogna Sherlock en se renfrognant.

— Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de sortir, mais tu es obligé de te forcer, décréta John. C'était dans les règles du jeu.

Le détective lança un regard blasé à son ami, mais le blond ne se démonta pas.

— On part d'ici à dix-neuf heures trente. Je t'invite à manger avant qu'on aille au cinéma. Je te conseille d'aller t'habiller, parce que même si tu es toujours en pyjama et assis dans ton fauteuil avec ta mine boudeuse quand je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, je te jure que je t'embarque avec moi, quitte à ce que je te prenne par la peau des fesses pour te décoller du salon.

John se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, un sourire ravi accroché sur le visage, sans prêter attention au regard courroucé que lui lançait Sherlock.


	20. Chapitre 20

John n'y croyait pas. Il était assis dans une salle de cinéma, avec Sherlock juste à côté de lui. Le médecin n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir son meilleur ami hors de leur appartement. Bon, le détective faisait clairement la tête mais au moins, il n'était pas en train de se morfondre dans son fauteuil, mou comme une limace.

Le brun n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que son colocataire lui avait dit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Ils étaient allés dans un petit restaurant et si Sherlock avait refusé de commander quoique ce soit, John ne s'était pas privé pour dîner. Le blond avait tenté de lancer la conversation plusieurs fois mais chaque tentative était tombée à l'eau. Le médecin avait donc fini par abandonner et il n'avait plus rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis dans la salle de cinéma.

Mais il en avait désormais marre de se taire. Alors, il se tourna vers son colocataire :

— Ecoute, Sherlock, je sais que tu n'aimes pas sortir, mais tu avais accepté le défi. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de perdre mais il y a pire comme « gage » à relever ! Alors arrête de faire la tête et essaie de profiter un peu de la sortie.

— Je ne fais pas la tête parce qu'on sort, grommela le détective.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le médecin.

Le brun haussa les épaules mais devant le regard insistant de son ami, il finit par avouer :

— Je suis énervé parce que je n'ai pas réussi à deviner ce qu'il y avait dans ta poche.

— Oh, fit simplement le blond. Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de passer une bonne soirée ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas et John lui donna un coup de coude.

— En attendant que la séance commence, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de m'épater en me racontant la vie des autres spectateurs ?

— Ennuyant … grommela le détective.

Le médecin secoua la tête et désigna du menton un couple de jeunes assis trois rangs devant eux.

— Je te parie qu'il a mis plusieurs jours avant de se décider à l'inviter au cinéma et maintenant, il se sent extrêmement gêné et ne sait plus quoi lui dire. Et elle, elle essaie de meubler la conversation, mais se sent aussi embarrassée que lui.

Le brun jeta un regard vers les deux jeunes.

— Pas du tout. C'est elle qui l'a invité. Lui, il a accepté à contrecœur, peut-être pour ne pas la vexer, sûrement pour entretenir sa côte de popularité. Il n'est pas gêné, il s'ennuie et c'est pour ça qu'il consulte son téléphone. Elle, elle essaie bien de meubler la conversation, mais c'est pour essayer de l'intéresser, ce qu'elle n'arrive visiblement pas à faire.

John hocha lentement la tête, impressionné.

— Et toi, tu ne regardes pas ton téléphone ? lança-t-il.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda Sherlock, dérouté par la question.

— Tu t'ennuies autant que ce garçon, non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas scotché à ton téléphone toi aussi ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils et son meilleur ami laissa échapper un rire. Comprenant qu'il se moquait de lui, le brun esquissa un sourire. La lumière décrue dans la salle et ils se concentrèrent sur le grand écran.

**###**

John avait le regard rivé sur les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il était absorbé par le film, une comédie fantastique, mais Sherlock crut bon de lui révéler la fin de l'histoire en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

— Classique. La fille est l'enfant du grand scientifique, alors elle va découvrir un de ses secrets et va se faire ensuite kidnapper. Le héros va accepter ses pouvoirs pour lui porter secours et il va y avoir une grande scène de bagarre avec effets spéciaux et musique puissante. La fille tombera sous son charme, mais il sera trop tard pour elle, parce que le héros va sortir avec sa cousine, qui affiche clairement un intérêt pour lui maintenant qu'il est spécial. Comme ça, les producteurs pourront faire une suite pour que la fille et le héros puissent finalement sortir ensemble.

Le médecin poussa un soupir exaspéré. D'accord, il y avait toujours peu de surprise dans ce genre de film, mais il n'avait pas envie de connaître à l'avance le synopsis détaillé de l'œuvre. Le détective venait de lui gâcher le suspense et le blond tourna la tête vers lui pour lui intimer de se taire. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que son ami s'était penché vers lui pour lui parler et que désormais, ils étaient quasiment nez-à-nez.

John se sentit incroyablement gêné, le souvenir de leur baiser lors de l'expérience de Sherlock sur la surprise lui revenant en mémoire, mais le brun ne sembla pas embarrassé. Le médecin tenta de reprendre contenance, le souffle de son colocataire venant lui chatouiller les lèvres. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et balbutia :

— Ne me raconte pas la fin ! Ça sert à quoi de venir voir un film si tu sais comment il se termine au bout de trente minutes ?

— Ça sert à quoi de venir voir un film si tu ne réfléchis pas et n'essaie pas de deviner ce qu'il va se produire ? rétorqua le détective.

John battit des paupières et poussa du coude son ami.

— Tu peux te reculer un peu, s'il te plaît ? Je … Tu es trop près de moi …

— Chut ! siffla un spectateur derrière eux.

Sherlock se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et le médecin tenta de replonger dans le film, mais une lumière attira son regard cinq minutes plus tard. Son colocataire venait de sortir son téléphone et pianotait dessus.

— Eteins ton portable, on est dans une salle de cinéma, chuchota le blond en posant sa main sur l'écran.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

— Je m'ennuie. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans ce film.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour déranger les gens qui sont autour de toi !

Le brun rangea son téléphone à contrecœur et croisa les bras devant lui. John laissa passer quelques secondes, puis lança :

— Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

— C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eu de toute l'année, s'enthousiasma Sherlock en se levant d'un bond.

Le médecin secoua la tête, dépité, et récupéra son manteau qu'il avait posé sur le siège à côté de lui. Le blond pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu voir un tiers du film. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas payé sa place alors, il pouvait bien accepter de rentrer maintenant.


	21. Chapitre 21

— Non, non et non ! s'exclama John d'un ton ferme.

— Tu ne peux pas refuser, protesta Sherlock.

— Oh, si, je peux tout à fait refuser et je le fais !

— J'ai besoin de ton aide ! insista le détective.

— Et bien pour une fois, trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider ! asséna le médecin.

Le brun secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas. J'ai commencé avec toi, donc c'est avec toi qu'il faut que je continue parce que sinon, les résultats seront faussés.

— Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à exploiter les résultats que tu as déjà ou à recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis le départ. Ou encore mieux, tu peux aussi abandonner ton expérience.

John posa le sac de course qu'il portait sur la table de la cuisine. Il était à peine rentré que son colocataire lui avait presque sauté dessus pour lui demander de redevenir son cobaye pour son expérience sur la surprise. Le médecin en gardait un assez mauvais souvenir – il chassa d'ailleurs l'image du visage du brun tout près du sien et la sensation de leurs bouches collées l'une contre l'autre de son esprit – et n'était pas prêt de recommencer. C'est pourquoi il refusait catégoriquement de céder à son meilleur ami.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus m'aider ? lui demanda Sherlock.

— Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire et que je n'ai pas envie que tu te remettes à me crier dans les oreilles, que tu envoies des araignées me faire sursauter, que tu m'annonces que ton frère et Lestrade sortent ensemble ou que tu m'embrasses.

— Bien entendu, je ne vais rien faire de tout ça, assura le détective. Tu vas forcément t'attendre à tout ça, alors j'ai prévu d'autres situations pour provoquer des réactions de surprise chez toi.

Le blond ricana.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce genre de réponse va me rassurer ?

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'inquiète ! rétorqua son colocataire.

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença à ranger le contenu de son sac de courses. Le brun se mit à le suivre dans la cuisine.

— J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, supplia-t-il.

— Désolé, mais pas cette fois. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à embrasser.

— Mais je te jure que je ne vais pas t'embrasser ! se récria Sherlock.

— Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? marmonna le médecin. Si tu as effectivement prévu de m'embrasser, tu ne vas pas me le dire, sinon je ne serais pas surpris au moment du baiser et ça fausserait tes résultats …

Le détective fit une grimace et s'adossa à un meuble pendant que son ami rangeait des boîtes de conserve dans un placard.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser aller te vexer à ce point. Si tu veux bien m'aider, je te promets de ne plus essayer de t'embrasser pour te surprendre.

— Je te crois, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire changer d'avis, annonça le blond.

— Mais comment vais-je faire pour terminer mon expérience ? se plaignit son colocataire.

John soupira d'un air exaspéré.

— Tu n'as qu'à recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Personne ne sera aussi intéressant que toi !

Le médecin ne se laissa pas avoir par la tentative de flatterie et répliqua :

— Et bien, tu n'as qu'à recommencer depuis le début mais en te prenant toi-même comme cobaye.

Le blond esquissa un mouvement pour retourner à la table de la cuisine, afin de continuer à ranger les courses, mais Sherlock l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper.

— Je ne peux pas me surprendre moi-même. J'aurais forcément besoin de quelqu'un pour créer des situations de surprise. Donc, j'aurais besoin de toi. Et si tu es disponible pour me surprendre, tu es tout autant disponible pour que je te surprenne. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour la science, et un grand médecin comme toi ne peut pas dire non à …

Le détective ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Agacé par son insistance, John avait attrapé le col de sa chemise et l'avait attiré contre lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrant avait coupé le brun en plein milieu de sa phrase. Choqué par la réaction de son colocataire, Sherlock ne pensa même pas à se dégager et se laissa faire.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser dura plus que deux secondes. Le médecin embrassait son meilleur ami comme il aurait embrassé une de ses conquêtes après un rendez-vous galant, avec douceur et langueur. Il se retint de justesse d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour venir glisser sa langue entre celles du brun, se rappelant à temps qu'il embrassait le détective et non pas une femme.

John finit par se reculer et lança un regard de défi à Sherlock qui le fixait, l'air perdu.

— Voilà. Tu n'as plus qu'à analyser ce que tu as ressenti pendant que je t'embrassais et a commencé un dossier pour y noter tes réactions. Si tu as besoin que je t'embrasse de nouveau, dis-le-moi. De toute façon, ça semble être normal pour toi qu'on se roule un patin, alors ne nous gênons pas. Ce serait dommage d'empêcher la science d'avancer en refusant d'échanger un baiser.

Le médecin s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de sa chambre. La voix de son ami le suivit, mais s'il ne se retourna pas, il entendit parfaitement son ronchonnement :

— Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je mette l'oxymètre de pouls sur mon doigt avant de m'embrasser. J'ai perdu des données qui auraient été importantes, là !

**###**

John était dans le taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle collègue qu'il avait appelé juste après avoir embrassé Sherlock. Le médecin n'avait pas trouvé le baiser avec le détective désagréable. Au contraire, il aurait même eu envie de le prolonger, ce qui l'avait un peu inquiété. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête et en était arrivé à la conclusion que son meilleur ami avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête à force de le harceler.

Pour se rassurer, John avait alors invité l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver à l'hôpital à dîner et par chance, celle-ci avait accepté. Convaincu que le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait embrassé son colocataire se dissiperait grâce à un rendez-vous galant avec une personne de la gente féminine, le médecin s'était préparé et était sorti pour rejoindre Heather.

Pourtant, le blond avait rapidement dû se rendre compte qu'au lieu de lui faire oublier le baiser échangé avec Sherlock, le dîner avec sa collègue ne faisait qu'intensifier le souvenir. John n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur ce que disait la femme, mais la sensation des lèvres de son ami contre les siennes le hantait. Le médecin avait alors tenté de fixer la bouche de l'infirmière, espérant que son cerveau remplacerait celles du détective par celle de Heather. Malheureusement, il n'en avait rien été et la femme avait commencé à s'inquiéter de l'attitude étrange du blond.

John s'était excusé, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, et sa collègue lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas très intelligent d'inviter quelqu'un à dîner si on ne se sentait pas la force ou l'envie de passer du temps avec la personne. Le médecin s'était senti rougir et ils n'avaient pas tardé à se séparer, l'infirmière étant plutôt énervée.

Le blond repensait à ce rendez-vous catastrophique alors que le taxi s'approchait du 221B Baker Street. Sherlock avait toujours eu la sale manie de gâcher ses sorties avec ses conquêtes, mais c'était la première fois que le détective parvenait à faire louper un rendez-vous de cette façon.

Le chauffeur arrêta son véhicule et John régla la course avant de descendre du taxi. Il rentra chez lui et monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide, au rythme de l'air que jouait Sherlock avec son violon. Le médecin avait froid et n'avait qu'une hâte : se glisser sous sa couette et dormir pour oublier cette soirée désastreuse. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte du salon pour écouter le détective jouer. Face à la fenêtre, le brun avait fermé les yeux et se laissait entraîner par la mélodie.

Le blond resta un moment à fixer le profil de son colocataire, ses mèches bouclées qui retombaient sur son front, leur noir contrastant avec sa peau pâle, ses lèvres pincées par la concentration, sa chemise cintrée épousant la forme de son corps. John ne pouvait décrocher son regard de Sherlock, sans savoir pourquoi. Le détective finit par arrêter de jouer et se retourna vers lui.

Une sensation familière électrisa le médecin lorsque les iris bleu de son colocataire se posèrent sur lui. Son cœur se serra, un fourmillement parcourut son corps et sa gorge s'assécha. Il avait envie de traverser le salon pour embrasser son meilleur ami, pour voir s'il ressentirait toujours la même chose que lors des autres baisers. Il avait envie de sentir de nouveau la bouche de Sherlock se poser sur la sienne parce que les deux précédentes fois, ça avait été un moment agréable et qu'il était en manque d'affection. Il avait envie de recommencer. Pas une fois. Pas dix fois. Mais indéfiniment. Jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Jusqu'à se perdre lui-même.

Ses joues devinrent écarlates au moment où il réalisa ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Son colocataire l'observait sans dire un mot et John se demanda s'il avait réussi à lire ses pensées. Le médecin n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse à sa question et balbutia un « Bonne nuit » avant de s'éclipser vers sa chambre, sans se retourner.


	22. Chapitre 22

John était recroquevillé sous sa couette, les genoux remontés contre lui, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau cognait des coups irréguliers contre son crâne, ses yeux le piquaient et sa gorge le brûlait. Le médecin était malade et se maudissait pour être sorti la veille sans être plus couvert. Il essayait de se rendormir pour profiter au maximum du temps de repos qu'il lui restait mais le blond se sentait trop mal pour réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Et comme il n'arrivait pas à replonger dans les bras de Morphée, les images de la veille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. John n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé à désirer embrasser son colocataire ? Sherlock n'était pas exactement le genre de personne qu'il avait l'habitude de séduire. Il était égocentrique, n'aimait que les enquêtes et dédaignait tous ceux qui avaient un QI inférieur au sien – ce qui équivalait à 99% de la planète. Et ce n'était pas une femme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Le médecin voulait effacer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour son colocataire, mais plus il essayait, plus il pensait à son meilleur ami et moins il oubliait. Résigné, le blond finit par conclure qu'il devrait en parler avec Sherlock. Après tout, le détective était le premier à l'avoir mis dans cette situation embarrassante, en l'embrassant sans raison, sous prétexte qu'il voulait réaliser une expérience sur la surprise.

Un peu rasséréné d'être arrivé à une décision, John ferma les yeux et réussit presque à se rendormir. Presque. Au moment où il se sentait sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Sherlock entra en trombe dans la pièce.

— Debout, John. Lestrade vient de m'appeler et nous avons une affaire !

Le médecin garda les yeux fermés et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de marmonner fut :

— Depuis quand tu réponds aux appels de Lestrade ?

Sherlock fit une moue surprise avant de hausser les épaules :

— Normalement, jamais. Mais là, il se trouvait que je m'ennuyais alors j'ai répondu. Habille-toi. On part dans cinq minutes.

John inspira profondément, trouva la force d'attraper son téléphone pour y regarder l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il devait se lever dans une demi-heure et par conséquent, être à l'hôpital dans moins d'une heure trente. Impossible pour lui de suivre le détective. Surtout que la maladie qu'il couvait sapait ses forces et qu'il ne se voyait pas concilier enquête et travail.

— Désolé, mais ça sera sans moi cette fois-ci, refusa-t-il dans un murmure. Je dois être à l'hôpital à huit heures.

Le blond s'attendit à entendre son colocataire protester et insister pour qu'il l'accompagne. A la place, le brun s'approcha du lit de son ami, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et l'observa, les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées comme s'il réfléchissait. John soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put et Sherlock finit par tendre lentement un bras vers lui. Le détective posa sa main sur le front du médecin et celui-ci ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Les doigts de son colocataire étaient froids contre sa peau rendue chaude par la fièvre et le contact lui fit du bien.

— Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, ce n'est pas à cause de ton travail mais parce que tu es malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond poussa un grognement.

— Non. Je t'aurais suivi si on avait été un jour de congé. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rater une journée de travail. Sarah va finir par me virer, sinon.

Le brun hocha la tête et retira sa main du front de son ami avant de se relever.

— D'accord. J'irais donc seul. Je te raconterai en rentrant, pour que tu puisses parler de l'enquête sur ton blog, déclara Sherlock sur un ton moqueur.

John grogna de nouveau et le détective quitta la pièce. Le médecin se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de se rendormir, étant donné que son réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner, mais il profita des dernières minutes de tranquillité pour rester dans son lit, essayant de rassembler un maximum de forces pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait.

**###**

John ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en entendant des pas s'approcher de sa chambre. La lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers ses volets lui fit accélérer le cœur. Quelle heure était-il pour que la pièce soit autant éclairée ? Il devait être largement en retard pour aller au travail.

Alors que le médecin s'asseyait dans son lit en grimaçant, son mal de crâne se faisant aussitôt ressentir, Sherlock ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

— Ça ne va pas mieux, constata-t-il d'un ton morne.

Le blond secoua la tête et grimaça en voyant le regard que posait son colocataire sur lui. Il était en train de l'analyser et de déterminer son degré de fatigue alors que son ami avait toujours eu horreur qu'il le détaille. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression que le brun le mettait à nu – et c'était d'autant plus dérangeant maintenant qu'il se sentait attiré par lui.

— Quelle heure est-il ? lança John pour stopper cette inspection.

— Il est presque treize heures.

— Treize heures ? Mais … Je devrais être au travail ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ? Sarah n'a pas essayé de me joindre pour savoir pourquoi j'étais absent ?

Le médecin attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait bien et le détective s'avança dans la chambre.

— Je me suis permis d'appeler Sarah pour lui dire que si tu ne te présentais pas à l'hôpital ce matin, c'était normal parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien et qu'il était probable que tu ne te lèves pas. Elle ne m'a pas crue au départ et j'ai dû insister pour lui faire comprendre que si elle t'appelait, tu allais venir travailler et que tu allais contaminer tout l'hôpital, ce qui vous fournirait du boulot si tu crachais tes microbes sur tes patients, mais qui vous causerait du tort si tu rendais malade tous tes collègues. Quant à ton réveil, je suppose que tu étais trop épuisé pour l'entendre.

— J'entends toujours mon réveil, rétorqua le blond, qui ne dormait plus que d'une oreille depuis qu'il avait été en Afghanistan.

— Apparemment, aujourd'hui était l'exception qui confirme la règle, railla son colocataire. Je suis venu voir si tu étais parti travailler en rentrant de mon enquête et tu étais profondément endormi. Je voulais te laisser dormir jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves de toi-même, mais Mme Hudson m'a dit qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir si tu allais bien.

John lança un regard à son ami. C'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer ou alors le ton du brun était bien devenu un peu gêné à la fin de la phrase ? Depuis quand Sherlock se trouvait-il embarrassé ? Le médecin aurait aimé creuser la question mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et soupira en se massant les tempes. Le détective se racla la gorge :

— Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Son ami souleva une paupière et le regarda d'un air perplexe. Le brun se sentit obligé de se justifier, ce qui était surprenant venant de lui :

— Mme Hudson ne va pas me lâcher si je retourne dans le salon sans être sûr que tu ne manques de rien, alors …

— Non, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

John s'attendait à ce que Sherlock tourne les talons et retourne s'ennuyer dans le salon mais le détective resta planté en plein milieu de la chambre. Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, puis le médecin se décala vers le milieu de son lit et vint tapoter le bord de son matelas.

— Viens t'asseoir.

— Pour quoi faire ? lança Sherlock.

— Pour parler. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, annonça le blond.

Le détective hésita mais choisit finalement de venir s'asseoir sur le lit de son colocataire. Le cœur de John s'accéléra quand il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de révéler à son meilleur ami qu'il ressentait une sorte de sentiment amoureux pour lui. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'en parler à cet instant et il se retrouvait maintenant au pied du mur, les yeux bleus du brun se posant avec curiosité sur lui. Le médecin se passa la langue sur les lèvres, compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et se jeta à l'eau :

— Ecoute, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Depuis que tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour, durant ton expérience sur la surprise, je … Je suis troublé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses à ça et je sais que pour toi, c'était dans un but purement scientifique. J'ai été surpris, c'est le cas de le dire, et je n'arrête pas d'y repenser maintenant. Au début, je pensais que c'était uniquement parce que j'avais été choqué par ton comportement, mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que j'y pensais tout le temps. J'ai tenté d'oublier cette histoire en sortant avec Hayley et Heather – tu sais, ma nouvelle collègue – mais ça n'a pas suffi. Et après, je t'ai embrassé, mais ça n'était pas du tout prémédité, j'étais énervé parce que tu insistais pour que je sois de nouveau ton cobaye. Et hier soir, j'y repensais toujours et quand je t'ai vu dans le salon, en train de jouer du violon, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser encore, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, parce que je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme. Je me demande si ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai eu une panne au moment de coucher avec Hayley l'autre jour qui m'a dérouté et me fait penser que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi … Je ne sais pas trop, je suis perdu, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça pour toi, parce que je ne comprends pas. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une fille, je ne sais même pas si je te trouve beau ou attirant, non pas que je pense que tu sois moche mais …

Le médecin s'arrêta de parler, conscient que son discours devenait de plus en plus confus. Il avait chaud au visage et se doutait que ce n'était plus seulement la fièvre qui le faisait rougir. Sherlock l'avait écouté sans bouger et après quelques secondes de silence, il secoua la tête :

— Ne t'engage pas là-dedans, John …

Son colocataire haussa les épaules.

— Je crois que, que je le veuille ou non, je suis déjà bien parti pour aller « là-dedans ». Dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi et je me débrouillerai pour passer à autre chose tout seul. Je me suis déjà pris un râteau, je sais géré ce genre de choses.

Le brun fit une moue embarrassée.

— Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas affirmer une telle chose, murmura-t-il, faisant preuve comme toujours d'une honnêteté singulière sans s'embarrasser de sentiments.

John écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-toi !

Le détective baissa les yeux au sol avant de se pencher brusquement vers son colocataire et de l'embrasser. Le blond sursauta mais avant d'avoir pu se reculer ou approfondir le baiser, son ami avait déjà séparé leurs lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? bégaya John.

— Je ne sais pas.

Le médecin laissa passer quelques secondes, espérant avoir un peu plus d'explications, mais le brun resta muet. Le blond secoua la tête et après avoir soupiré, il décida de mettre fin à la conversation, parce que sa migraine ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir convenablement. Il attrapa cependant la main de son ami et le tira doucement vers lui. Sherlock opposa une résistance et refusa de suivre le mouvement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Je voulais juste que tu t'allonges à côté de moi, expliqua John, un peu déçu de voir que le détective restait assis. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas venir, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop toucher les autres.

Le brun fixa sans ciller son colocataire et le médecin tenta de soutenir son regard.

— Pas longtemps, alors, finit par murmurer Sherlock. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper tes microbes.

Le blond faillit répliquer qu'il devait déjà être contaminé, étant donné qu'il l'avait embrassé quelques instants auparavant, mais il se tut. Il savait que le détective cherchait simplement une excuse. John resta donc silencieux et ne bougea pas lorsque son colocataire se pencha doucement pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, ni lorsqu'il allongea ses jambes. Le médecin inclina lentement le cou pour poser sa joue contre les cheveux bouclés du brun et emplit ses poumons de son odeur.

— Merci, finit-il par murmurer.

Le blond aurait voulu entourer son colocataire de ses bras et le serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, Sherlock se braquerait et sortirait de sa chambre. Alors, il se contenta de profiter de l'instant présent, tout en se promettant de tout faire pour réussir à convaincre le détective qu'ils pouvaient former un couple. John pensa que ça lui prendrait sûrement du temps, mais qu'avec un peu de patience, il atteindrait son but.

Ce qu'il ignorait toutefois, c'est que du temps, il n'en avait pas.


	23. Chapitre 23

John se sentait angoissé. Au fond de lui, il savait que Sherlock maîtrisait la situation mais il aurait bien aimé connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, pour être sûr que tout se déroulait selon le plan du détective. Mais comme d'habitude, le médecin n'était au courant de rien et subissait le cours des événements. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit au moment où le taxi dans lequel il était se garait devant l'hôpital. Il balança presque le prix de la course sur les genoux du chauffeur et sortit du véhicule tout en décrochant son mobile.

— Allo ? lança le blond tout en trottinant vers l'hôpital.

— John, fit la voix de son meilleur ami dans le combiné.

— Ah, Sherlock, ça va ? demanda le médecin d'un ton soulagé.

— Fais demi-tour et repars de là où tu viens, exigea sèchement le brun.

Son colocataire ne comprit pas l'ordre et refusa de le suivre.

— Non, j'arrive ! assura-t-il en poursuivant sa route.

Sherlock haussa aussitôt le ton.

— Fais ce que je te demande.

John s'arrêta, perdu. Pourquoi son ami lui parlait-t-il de manière aussi agressive ? Que se passait-il ?

— S'il te plaît, insista le détective d'une voix radoucie.

Le médecin fit volte-face.

— Où ? s'enquit-il simplement.

Un silence suivit tandis que le blond revenait sur ses pas puis, son colocataire reprit la parole :

— Arrête-toi ici.

John regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux son ami.

— Sherlock ? appela-t-il, angoissé par le comportement étrange du détective.

— Lève la tête. Je suis sur le toit.

Le médecin s'exécuta et découvrit avec horreur le brun perché sur le rebord du toit de l'hôpital, les pieds au bord du vide, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter.

— Oh non, murmura-t-il.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais il se força à rester calme. Son colocataire n'était pas du genre suicidaire. S'il était dans une telle posture, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Cela faisait sûrement partie de son plan pour piéger Moriarty. Pourtant, l'angoisse sourde qui l'habitait depuis une demi-heure lui noua brusquement la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer, et il recula d'un pas, les yeux rivés sur son ami. La voix de Sherlock s'éleva de nouveau dans le combiné :

— Je … Je ne peux pas descendre, alors on va devoir en finir de cette façon.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta John, haletant.

— Je te demande pardon … déclara le détective.

Le médecin ne comprenait pas. Pardon pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder son colocataire, attendant qu'il poursuivre.

— Tout ça était vrai, finit par avouer le brun.

— Quoi ? lâcha le blond en reculant d'un nouveau pas, espérant que son ami l'imiterait et s'éloignerait du vide.

— Tout ce qu'on a dit de moi. J'ai inventé Moriarty.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. John pria pour que le mouvement ne le déstabilise pas et ne l'entraîne pas dans une chute qui signerait sa fin. Puis, le médecin réalisa enfin ce que venait de lui dire le détective. Il avait inventé Moriarty ? Non, c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge de la part du brun. Ça devait faire partie de son plan. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda le blond.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait empêcher son colocataire de sauter dans le vide.

— Je suis un imposteur, révéla son ami d'une voix tremblante.

— Sherlock … souffla John.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ces soi-disant révélations, qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il savait qu'il mentait. Mais le détective ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

— Les journaux disaient vrai, enchaîna le brun, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Je veux que tu dises à Lestrade … Je veux que tu dises à Mme Hudson … Et à Molly … Je veux que tu dises à tous ceux qui sauront t'écouter que j'ai créé Jim Moriarty pour servir mon propre intérêt.

La voix de son colocataire parvenait aux oreilles du médecin, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était la détresse qui habitait son ami. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sherlock était bouleversé, perdu et fragile. Et le blond ne pouvait pas laisser cette avalanche de sentiments inhabituels pour le détective le déstabiliser alors qu'il était au bord du vide.

John recula encore de quelques pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le brun.

— D'accord, ferme la Sherlock. Ecoute-moi, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, la toute première fois, tu m'as tout dit sur ma sœur, tu te souviens ? lança-t-il pour tenter de capter l'attention de son colocataire.

— Personne n'est aussi malin que ça, se moqua son ami avec des trémolos dans la voix.

— Toi, si, affirma le médecin.

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire crispé et le blond inspira profondément, priant pour que sa tactique fonctionne. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui et aurait voulu pouvoir se téléporter sur le toit pour serrer le détective contre lui, afin de l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. La respiration du brun était hachée et John se demanda s'il pleurait. Il essaya de distinguer le visage de son colocataire mais il était trop haut pour que le médecin puisse le voir clairement. Un reniflement brisa le silence et son ami déclara :

— J'avais fait des recherches sur toi.

Le blond serra les dents. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était un mensonge. Un mensonge.

— Avant qu'on se rencontre, j'avais découvert des trucs pour t'impressionner …

Un nouveau reniflement, puis :

— C'était un truc, un simple tour de magie, conclut Sherlock.

John ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, refusant toujours de croire ce que lui révélait le détective :

— Non. Bon, maintenant, tu arrêtes !

Il ne pouvait plus rester là. Il devait aller chercher son colocataire sur ce foutu toit et le faire descendre par les escaliers à grands coups de pied dans le derrière. Le médecin avança de quelques pas mais le brun l'arrêta aussitôt :

— Non, reste exactement où tu es. N'avance pas.

La voix était catégorique et sonnait comme une menace. Le blond recula aussitôt, une main levée vers Sherlock pour lui montrer qu'il obéissait.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il, réfléchissant désespérément à la façon dont il s'y prendrait pour faire revenir son ami à la raison.

Le détective tendit lui aussi ses doigts vers son colocataire, comme s'il voulait le toucher.

— Regarde-moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux ! supplia le brun.

John voulut hurler qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le début et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester là sans rien faire mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsque Sherlock poursuivit :

— Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Le médecin eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bain glacé. Oui, il aurait tout fait pour le détective. Il l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, il aurait donné sa vie pour lui, il aurait étouffé ses sentiments pour avoir la chance de continuer à vivre avec lui. Mais ça, c'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son ami prêt à sauter dans le vide sans rien faire. Pourtant, il était obligé de rester là, la tête levée, le souffle court, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, attendant que les événements se déroulent.

— Faire quoi ? finit-il par demander, tentant de faire durer le dialogue le plus longtemps possible, afin d'avoir le temps de trouver une solution.

— Ce coup de fil, c'est … Comme une lettre, annonça Sherlock. C'est bien ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là ? On laisse un mot …

John secoua de nouveau la tête. Il n'y croyait pas. Le détective était bien décidé à aller au bout de son idée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le poussait à vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé durant le court laps de temps durant lequel le médecin avait laissé son colocataire tout seul ? L'adrénaline parcourait désormais le corps du blond. Il eut envie de jeter son téléphone pour courir jusqu'à la façade de l'hôpital, l'escalader à mains nues, sauter sur le toit et secouer son ami très fort pour le faire revenir à la raison.

Le blond fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour reporter son portable à son oreille et lança :

— On laisse un mot quand …

Il ne put finir sa phase, l'émotion lui nouant la voix.

— Adieu, John.

Le médecin sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac et les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux.

— Non, refusa-t-il. Non.

Le blond avança puis recula, incapable de défaire son regard de la silhouette noire qui était sur le toit de l'hôpital. Puis, la tonalité d'appel fut coupée et il vit Sherlock jeter son téléphone derrière lui. Horrifié, John ne put faire le moindre geste quand le détective étendit les bras.

— Sherlock ! hurla le médecin, espérant que son cri suffirait à faire convaincre son ami de ne pas aller au bout de ses pensées.

Il avait mis dans son hurlement tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son colocataire, tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, toute l'émotion qu'il avait en lui. Cela ne suffit pas. Son colocataire se laissa tomber dans le vide.

— Sherlock … murmura le blond, sidéré.

La chute lui parut interminable. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles tandis que le corps du brun tombait, se rapprochant inexorablement du sol. Un bruit sec retentit lorsque le détective toucha terre.

Il ne bougeait plus. John trouva enfin la force d'avancer et se précipita vers lui mais un cycliste le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler au sol. La tête du médecin heurta violemment le sol, le mettant groggy. Il eut du mal à se relever, sa vision étant floue et sa tempe étant douloureuse. Seule la pensée du corps de son colocataire sur le pavé lui permit de se remettre debout. Le blond tituba jusqu'au détective, qui était déjà entouré par une foule de docteurs et de civils.

— Sherlock … Sherlock … murmura-t-il tout en avançant, répétant comme une litanie le prénom de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'attroupement autour du corps du brun, il tenta de se frayer un passage :

— Je suis médecin, laissez-moi passer, supplia-t-il faiblement. Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plaît.

Une femme l'arrêta, aussitôt secondée par une infirmière, mais de là où il était, John pouvait distinctement voir la tâche de sang qui partait de sous la tête du détective et qui s'élargissait sur le trottoir, souillant le gris des pavés.

— Non, c'est mon ami, gémit-il en forçant le passage pour se laisser tomber à côté de Sherlock. C'est mon ami, je vous en prie.

Il se sentit agrippé par le bras et tiré en arrière, mais il réussit à poser deux doigts sur le poignet du brun. Le blond chercha le pouls de son ami mais on lui attrapa la main et on le força à le lâcher. Il n'avait rien senti mais il avait été gêné alors peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir ?

John se fit relever et écarter du corps de son colocataire, dont la main retomba mollement sur le sol. Des gens lui parlaient, lui demander de se calmer et de se reculer, mais il n'entendait rien. Le médecin voulait juste que Sherlock se relève en lui adressant un de ces sourires hautains et l'entraîne à sa suite dans les rues de Londres.

— Allez, debout, lève-toi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie … hurla le blond en son for intérieur.

John sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il tomba par terre, le regard rivé sur le détective. Un urgentiste venait de le retourner sur le dos et une énorme tâche sanguinolente envahissait toute la tempe droite du brun, rendant ses cheveux poisseux et jurant avec sa peau blanche. John n'était pas facilement écœuré mais la vision de son ami blessé de cette façon lui souleva le cœur.

— Sherlock … répéta une nouvelle fois le médecin alors que deux personnes tentaient de le relever.

Le blond guettait désespérément un signe de vie de la part de son colocataire. Un clignement de paupière, un toussotement, un geste de la main, tout, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas … Une voix s'éleva sur sa droite en lui demandant qui il était et il répondit qu'il était son meilleur ami alors que les urgentistes soulevaient le corps de Sherlock pour le mettre sur une civière.

Le détective fut emmené à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et John ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'éloigner. On lui demanda plusieurs fois si ça allait, on le releva, on lui proposa de l'emmener aux urgences, on lui expliqua qu'il était en état de choc. Le médecin finit par lever deux mains et assurer qu'il allait mieux, que le choc était passé, qu'on pouvait le laisser seul, que tout irait bien désormais. On lui lança des regards suspicieux mais chacun avait des affaires personnelles à régler et bientôt, la foule se dispersa, laissant le blond seul sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Il avait menti. Il n'allait pas bien. Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle l'empêchait presque de respirer, ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'elles ne semblaient plus en état de soutenir le poids de son corps et son estomac le brûlait.

Droit comme un i, vacillant un peu, John prit pleinement conscience que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un cauchemar et qu'il devait affronter la réalité.

Sherlock était mort.


	24. Chapitre 24

John était allongé sur le canapé du salon, dans une posture similaire à celle que Sherlock adoptait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Mme Hudson entra timidement dans la pièce et déposa sur la table basse un plateau qui contenait une tasse de thé et des biscuits. Le médecin ne bougea pas d'un pouce et la vieille femme poussa un soupir triste :

— Vous devriez manger quelque chose, John … Vous êtes tout pâle, je ne vous reconnais pas …

— Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, murmura le blond, les yeux dans le vague.

— John … insista d'une petite voix Mme Hudson.

Le médecin tourna légèrement la tête vers sa logeuse.

— Je vous promets que lorsque vous reviendrez, le plateau ne sera plus aussi rempli, assura-t-il.

La vieille femme ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincue, mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus que cette promesse creuse. Elle se força à sourire et fit demi-tour, descendant lentement les escaliers pour retourner chez elle. John reporta son regard au plafond.

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sherlock était mort.

Ça lui paraissait faire une éternité. Et en même temps, le médecin avait l'impression que son meilleur ami s'était juste absenté le temps d'un après-midi, pour aller faire une de ces choses secrètes dont il avait l'habitude de tenir son colocataire à l'écart.

Le blond savait pourtant que le détective ne reviendrait pas. Il revoyait les yeux pleins de larmes de Molly lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que les urgentistes avaient donné l'heure de sa mort. Il s'était rendu sur sa tombe avec Mme Hudson, le cœur lourd de questions et d'amertume.

John ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Sherlock à sauter du toit. Il se refusait à croire ce que son ami lui avait dit juste avant de mourir. Le médecin ne voulait pas croire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le détective n'avait été que mensonge et invention.

Le blond se redressa lentement dans le canapé et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains. Il avait besoin de soulager sa vessie. La tête lui tourna un moment pendant qu'il avançait et il réalisa qu'il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait pris un vrai repas pour la dernière fois. Mme Hudson s'arrangeait pour lui apporter au moins une fois par jour de quoi manger, mais John se contentait de grignoter de temps en temps un morceau de biscuit ou de boire un peu de thé. Il n'avait la force de rien d'autre de toute façon. Sherlock lui manquait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Sa présence, son sarcasme, son odeur, son assurance, ses yeux, ses déductions …

Lorsque le médecin sortit de la salle de bains, une idée le frappa soudain. Il hésita un instant, son regard oscillant entre le canapé du salon et la porte qu'il voyait, puis il choisit la deuxième option. Le blond appuya sur la clenche et fit pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Elle s'ouvrit sans bruit et il entra dans la pièce, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

La pièce était propre et bien rangée. Trop bien rangée. Sherlock y passait tellement peu de temps. John s'avança jusqu'au lit et caressa les draps du bout des doigts. Il n'osa pas s'y glisser et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'armoire du détective. John regarda les chemises placées sur les cintres, les pantalons impeccablement pliés, le pull qui était …

Le médecin tiqua. Ce pull n'appartenait pas au brun. C'était celui qu'il avait cherché partout pendant plusieurs heures et que Sherlock lui avait juré n'avoir jamais touché. Le blond le prit de la pile de linge et le déplia. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le détective avait-il volé son pull ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti tout ce temps ? Etait-ce simplement pour l'embêter ? Etait-ce parce qu'il éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour lui à ce moment-là ?

Des larmes vinrent brouiller la vue de John et son cœur se serra si violemment qu'il se sentit mal. Il tituba jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus, le pull serré contre lui. Le médecin se sentit encore plus en colère contre Sherlock. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de mettre fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser avec toutes ses questions et tous ses doutes ?

Le blond se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides à cause des larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Il souleva les draps, se jeta dessous, replia ses jambes et serra le pull contre lui. Amer et déçu, le cœur brisé, la tête pleine de regrets, John laissa libre court à son chagrin.

**###**

Les jours passèrent. Les semaines se transformèrent en mois. John n'en était pas encore à compter en années la disparation de Sherlock mais malgré le temps qui passait, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Le médecin avait repris un rythme de vie quasi normal. Il allait travailler, souriait aux autres, dînait parfois avec Greg et assurait à Mme Hudson qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Mais en vérité, dès qu'il était seul, la mélancolie le submergeait et il s'allongeait sur le canapé ou se réfugiait dans l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock. Parfois, le blond pleurait. D'autres fois, il se sentait en colère. Et à chaque fois, il repensait à son meilleur ami.

Ce jour-là, John s'était réfugié dans le lit du détective après avoir eu une journée éprouvante à l'hôpital. Les patients s'étaient succédés avec un air grincheux, Sarah l'avait accusé d'avoir mal rempli un dossier et lui avait remonté sévèrement les bretelles, et depuis qu'il avait fait comprendre à l'infirmière qui lui demandait son numéro depuis plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas intéressé, elle lui pourrissait la vie. Le médecin s'était donc précipité dans la chambre du détective dès qu'il était rentré et il repensait aux changements qui s'annonçaient dans sa vie.

Après en avoir parlé avec sa logeuse, ils avaient convenu de passer une petite annonce dans les journaux pour trouver un nouveau colocataire. John était persuadé que le fait de devoir cohabiter avec quelqu'un ne lui ferait pas du bien parce que ça lui rappellerait beaucoup trop Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'insister. Et de toute façon, le médecin n'avait pas les moyens de payer le loyer complet à Mme Hudson. La vieille femme ne le mettrait jamais à la porte, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne payer que la moitié des factures.

Le blond avait donc laissé sa logeuse écrire l'annonce et il attendait désormais avec appréhension des réponses, priant pour qu'elles arrivent le plus tard possible. John n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer partager son salon avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock, voir une personne étrangère venir bousculer son quotidien et déplacer les meubles pour réarranger l'appartement à son goût.

Le médecin se crispa en pensant que bientôt, un inconnu s'installerait dans la chambre de son ami, y prendrait ses aises, ferait disparaître le souvenir du brun. Le blond se mit à trembler et sa respiration devient hachée. Avant qu'une crise de panique ne le submerge, John trouva une solution pour éviter qu'une telle situation ne se produise. Il n'aurait qu'à déménager ses affaires dans cette chambre et laisser la sienne à son prochain colocataire.

Le médecin se calma instantanément. Il ferma les yeux et se remit à penser à ses plus beaux souvenirs avec Sherlock. Le premier qui lui revient en mémoire fut le jour où ils avaient été à Buckingham Palace et le fou rire qu'il avait eu avec le détective, alors simplement couvert d'un drap blanc. Il se souvenait aussi de cette course poursuite dans les rues de Londres après le chauffeur de taxi qui avait été le premier criminel qu'ils avaient démasqué ensemble. Ensuite, le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui revint en mémoire. Puis, le second. Et le troisième, suivi de ce moment intime et apaisant où ils étaient restés allongés l'un contre l'autre pendant presque une heure, sans parler, profitant d'être ensemble.

John avait fini par oser glisser ses doigts dans la tignasse brune de Sherlock et à lui caresser le cou. Il avait prié pour que le détective ne fuie pas à son contact, mais à son plus grand soulagement, son ami n'était pas parti. Il avait fermé les yeux et poussé un soupir de bien-être. Le médecin s'était senti véritablement heureux. A ce moment-là, il était convaincu qu'avec un peu de patience, il parviendrait à convaincre Sherlock qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient former un couple solide.

C'était avant que le détective ne choisisse de mettre fin à ses jours, sans expliquer son geste, laissant son colocataire seul face à sa peine et à ses questions.

Un bruit tira le blond de ses pensées. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier d'un pas hésitant, les marches grinçant à un rythme irrégulier. Le cœur de John se serra. Ni Mme Hudson, ni Greg n'avait cette façon de marcher. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une seule solution : c'était une personne qui venait visiter l'appartement.

Incapable de bouger du lit, le médecin attendit sans faire un bruit. Peut-être que si le visiteur ne voyait personne, il redescendrait et repasserait un autre jour. Voire jamais. Le blond retint son souffle. L'inconnu était arrivé en haut de l'escalier et apparemment, il se dirigeait vers le salon. Le son de ses pas se rapprocha et John devina qu'il avait dû aller jusque dans la cuisine. Il entendit les pas du visiteur se déplacer dans la cuisine, suivi du bruit d'un placard qu'on ouvrait et de vaisselle qu'on déplaçait. Le blond pria pour qu'il arrête de fouiller et redescende au rez-de-chaussée.

Pourtant, la personne n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle continua d'avancer et bientôt, le doute ne fut plus possible : elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sherlock. Le médecin continua d'écouter les pas se rapprocher jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte. La main du visiteur se posa sur la clenche et poussa le battant de bois. L'inconnu entra dans la pièce et John s'apprêtait à le fusiller du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout, sauf le bienvenu.

Sauf qu'en voyant celui qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre, son sang quitta son visage, ses poumons arrêtèrent de fonctionner et son cœur tomba au fond de son estomac.

Sherlock se racla la gorge et murmura :

— Bonjour, John.


	25. Chapitre 25

John se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le pull à un tel point qu'il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Il se força à se détendre et après avoir inspiré une grande goulée d'air, le médecin rejeta les draps sous lesquels il s'était lové. Sans quitter du regard Sherlock, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui. Le blond était persuadé d'avoir une hallucination ou de faire face à un fantôme. C'est pourquoi il fut presque surpris, lorsque sa main tendue toucha le bras du détective, de ne pas voir son ami s'évaporer.

John secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

— Non … Ce n'est pas possible …

— Si, assura d'une voix basse le brun.

— Non, je … Tu as sauté du toit de l'hôpital et … Les médecins t'ont déclaré mort …

— Il faut croire que ces médecins étaient des incapables. Parce que pour un mort, je me sens plutôt vivant.

Le médecin recula d'un pas et une expression d'incompréhension se lut sur ses traits avant qu'un rictus de colère ne vienne la balayer. Son cœur battait de grands coups douloureux dans sa poitrine alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Sherlock avait fait semblant d'être mort. Le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait survécu à sa chute ni comment il avait pu simuler sa mort mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment-là, c'est que le détective lui avait menti, l'avait trahi, l'avait rendu malheureux pendant trois mois. Et maintenant, il osait revenir comme si de rien n'était, sans s'excuser, resurgissant dans la vie du blond comme s'il s'était simplement absenté une heure pour aller faire une course – ce qui était improbable, Sherlock ne faisait jamais les courses.

John serra les poings et le brun se força à sourire.

— Je sais que tu es en colère après moi. Je comprendrai si tu avais besoin de me frapper et je peux attendre que tu te défoules avant de m'expliquer.

Le médecin lança un regard noir à son ami.

— J'en veux pas, de tes explications, cracha-t-il. J'en ai rien à faire de savoir comment tu as pu échapper à la mort. J'en ai rien à faire de savoir pour quelles raisons tu as fait croire que tu t'étais suicidé. J'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment, rien à foutre de toi !

Sherlock baissa les yeux et fit la moue.

— C'est faux, John. On sait très bien tous les deux que je t'ai manqué. C'est pour ça que tu pleurais dans mon lit quand je …

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le blond. Il se jeta sur le détective et l'empoigna par le col de son manteau. La colère courrait dans ses veines et le médecin eut envie à la fois de mettre un coup de tête sur le nez de son ami, de lui enfoncer son genou dans le ventre, de le mordre à l'épaule et de lui broyer les bras entre ses doigts, dans l'espoir que l'une ou l'autre des propositions fasse souffrir le brun autant que lui avait souffert de son absence pendant trois mois.

Il resta sans rien faire.

Son regard avait croisé celui de Sherlock et les iris bleus de son ami avaient plongé dans les siens, calmant les battements erratiques de son cœur, apaisant sa rancœur et son chagrin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi John ne pouvait-il pas balancer une droite dans la figure du détective ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui dire tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Pourquoi était-il si faible face au brun ?

Le médecin lâcha le détective et recula d'un pas. Il se passa une main sur le visage, tendit un doigt accusateur vers le brun avant de baisser le bras et de serrer le poing. Le blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de souffler bruyamment pour tenter de trouver le courage de frapper le brun, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ses blagues douteuses et ses retours la bouche en cœur.

Mais John fut incapable de lui porter le moindre coup, parce qu'il était désespérément, bêtement et simplement amoureux de Sherlock. Des larmes vinrent embuer sa vue alors qu'il le réalisait et ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues. Le détective grimaça en les voyant.

— Arrête de pleurer, John. C'est … gênant, soupira le brun.

— Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je pleure ? bafouilla son ami.

Sherlock baissa les yeux et juste avant que le blond ne puisse expliquer pourquoi ses joues étaient humides, le détective souffla :

— Ne le dis pas. Je t'en supplie, ne le dis pas.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et lança un regard perplexe au brun.

— Q … Quoi ?

— Ne dis pas ce que tu allais dire, répéta son ami.

— Je … Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas t'entendre le dire.

Le blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

— Je pense que j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Alors si je veux te dire que je t' …

— Chut ! le coupa Sherlock en tendant un doigt vers son ami. Ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises. S'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ? insista John.

Le détective hésita, ne sachant s'il devait révéler la vérité au médecin. Puis, il inspira profondément, comme s'il rassemblait son courage, et se leva :

— Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimes parce que moi, je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer.

Le blond cilla.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as très bien entendu, grogna le brun entre ses dents.

— Précise ta pensée, parce que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire, déclara John, qui avait arrêté de pleurer sous le choc.

Sherlock fixa un instant son ami avant de reprendre la parole.

— Tu es un homme et moi aussi. Et bien que nous soyons proches de par notre amitié, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de la place pour de l'amour dans notre …

— Tu mens, lança le médecin sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

Ce fut au tour du détective d'afficher une mine étonnée.

— J'ai trouvé mon pull dans ton armoire, expliqua le blond, qui était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot sur ce coup-là.

Le visage du brun se décomposa et il soupira.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter … murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à l'attention de John. J'aurais dû l'emporter avec moi. Je n'y avais pas pensé et quand je m'en suis souvenu, il était trop tard.

Le médecin essaya de ne pas sourire et garda un visage fermé, attendant que Sherlock lui dise la vérité et non pas un autre mensonge. Le détective se frotta le menton avant d'avouer :

— Je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de toi.

— Je ne te demande pas de t'occuper de moi, assura le blond.

— Bien sûr que si, s'agaça son ami. Quand tu seras malade, tu voudras que je prenne soin de toi durant ta convalescence.

— Tu n'auras qu'à reproduire les gestes que j'aurais quand toi, tu seras malade.

— Je ne suis jamais malade.

— L'autre jour, tu l'étais, le contra John.

Le brun marqua un temps de pause.

— Tu auras envie que je sache ce qui te fait plaisir mais je ne sais pas faire attention aux autres.

— C'est faux, chuchota le médecin. Tu devines toujours tout d'un simple coup d'œil. Tu sauras ce dont j'ai envie avant même que j'y ai pensé.

—Tu voudras que je te prenne dans mes bras mais je serai trop occupé à penser à l'une de mes expériences pour te câliner.

— Alors, je viendrais moi-même te prendre dans mes bras.

Sherlock plissa les yeux. La conversation lui échappait totalement. Il avait passé les trois mois de son exil à préparer ses retrouvailles avec son ami, se préparant à se faire frapper, à devoir expliquer son comportement et à convaincre le blond qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être en couple. Or, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Le détective avait pourtant prévu un discours plein d'arguments qui sauraient persuader John de lui pardonner et d'étouffer ses sentiments amoureux.

Le brun réalisa que sa principale erreur avait été de laisser le médecin parler et même de le regarder dans les yeux, tout simplement. Parce que toute sa volonté et tous ses beaux arguments s'étaient envolés en voyant les iris bleus emplis de questions et de tristesse de son ami.

— Tu auras besoin de m'embrasser mais je n'aurais pas de temps à accorder à ce genre de frivolités, reprit-il.

— Alors, j'attendrais que tu aies envie de m'embrasser, fit John.

— Tu voudras qu'on ait des relations sexuelles mais je déteste le contact des autres.

— Je me contenterai de te dévorer des yeux et d'imaginer ce que ça …

— Arrête ! s'écria Sherlock.

Le détective inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Arrête de me faire croire qu'on pourra être heureux ensemble, murmura-t-il.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? demanda son ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on pourra être heureux ? rétorqua le brun.

John détestait quand Sherlock posait une question avant d'avoir répondu à celle qui venait de lui être posée. Mais cette fois, le médecin ne se vexa pas et se contenta de répondre :

— Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'on peut construire quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? grinça le brun.

— Le pull.

— Quoi ?

— Le pull, répéta le blond. Tu avais pris mon pull bien avant que je tombe amoureux de toi. Ou tout du moins, bien avant que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. Ce qui veut dire que tu nourris des sentiments pour moi depuis un moment. Ou que tu te poses des questions. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé. Tu l'as bien sûr déguisé sous le couvert d'une expérience, parce que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de m'embrasser sans raison. Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te permettait de voir ce que tu ressentais et d'observer ma réaction en même temps. Je peux me tromper, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'ait permis d'y voir beaucoup plus clair et quand je t'ai embrassé, ça a fait naître encore plus de doutes en toi. Et quand tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais plus insensible à toi, ça t'a fait un peu peur et c'est aussi pour ça qu'après trois mois d'absence, tu affirmes qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Parce que tu as peur d'être amoureux de moi.

John s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant. Ce genre de longue tirade était d'habitude réservé à Sherlock. Le médecin déglutit et reprit la parole.

— Je t'aime, lança-t-il. Et je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois capable de me répondre aujourd'hui. Mais moi, je sais désormais ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que, putain, je viens de passer trois mois à te pleurer.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

— Alors même si tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu m'affirmes que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je ne te croirais pas. Mais je saurais respecter ton choix. Je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose rapidement et je continuerai de t'aimer le temps de réussir à t'oublier, mais je ferai en sorte de ne pas t'imposer mon amour, en honneur de notre amitié. Amitié qui ne doit pas tant compter pour toi, étant donné que tu as survécu trois mois sans me donner de tes nouvelles.

La voix de John se brisa. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, mais il avait ouvert son cœur et l'émotion l'avait submergé. Le médecin sentit que de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que la colère ressurgissait en lui. Il voulut se détourner, quitter cette pièce et aller marcher dehors pour tenter de reprendre un peu ses esprits, faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir et réfléchir à s'il allait vraiment pardonner aussi facilement à son ami.

Mais Sherlock l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir et avec une lueur sincère dans les yeux, il chuchota :

— Pardon.

Le blond battit ces cils plusieurs fois pour tenter de retenir ses larmes et le détective poursuivit.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait croire que j'étais mort. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour te protéger. Tu étais en danger et ma mort était la seule façon d'assurer ta survie. J'ai plus d'une fois eu envie de te recontacter pendant ces trois mois, mais j'avais peur que ça te mette en danger. Et je ne voulais pas que tu commettes une bourde en révélant par inadvertance que j'étais vivant. Alors j'ai attendu d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai attendu d'être certain que tu étais en sécurité pour revenir te voir. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé seul.

John croisa les bras et fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas pardonner à Sherlock. Pas maintenant. Pas aussi facilement. Pourtant, au fond de lui, le médecin sentait sa colère se diluait peu à peu, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas de nature rancunière, peut-être parce qu'il aimait trop le détective pour rester fâché contre lui maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de se faire passer pour mort, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui casser la figure même s'il l'aurait mérité, peut-être à cause de la perle étincelante qui venait de glisser de la paupière du brun et qui dévalait à présent sa joue. Ou peut-être un peu à cause de tout ça.

Le blond effleura le bras de Sherlock et murmura :

— Je compte jusqu'à cinq et après, je t'embrasse. Si tu ne veux pas de ce baiser, tu peux partir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Un.

Le détective se passa la main sur la joue pour enlever la larme qui y avait coulé.

— Deux.

John accrocha le regard de son ami.

— Trois.

Le médecin approcha d'un pas et se retrouva presque collé au brun.

— Quatre.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

— Cinq, souffla le blond en tendant le cou et en posant ses lèvres sur celles du détective.

**###**

John rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Le cœur martelant ses côtes, le médecin se redressa dans le lit de Sherlock et observa la pièce. Avait-il rêvé le retour du détective ou était-ce bien réel ? L'inquiétude se répandit en lui et lui noua le ventre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Le blond posa sa main sur les draps à côté de lui. La place était froide, comme si personne ne s'y était jamais installé.

Pourtant, John savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le retour de Sherlock ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Tout avait été si réel. L'explication, les émotions, les larmes, le baiser ... Et l'étreinte qui avait suivi. Le médecin se rappelait encore avoir entraîné le détective sur le lit, de s'être glissé sous les draps et de s'être blotti contre lui. Il se revoyait encore poser sa joue sur l'épaule de son colocataire, tendre le cou pour embrasser sa joue pâle, les boucles brunes lui effleurant le nez.

Ça. Ne pouvait pas. Être un rêve.

Mais dans ce cas, où était Sherlock ?

John sortit du lit en repoussant les draps et quitta la chambre, si inquiet à l'idée de découvrir l'appartement vide qu'il en avait la nausée. Le couloir qu'il traversa lui sembla interminable et lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, le médecin se demanda si son cœur allait tenir le coup. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette élancée de Sherlock, qui était assis dans le canapé, mains jointe, expression concentrée sur le visage.

Le blond se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il eut envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Ses jambes manquèrent le lâcher à cause de la retombée de l'adrénaline mais il réussit à tituber jusqu'au détective, dont il effleura l'épaule du bout des doigts. Dans un mouvement presque instinctif, le brun attrapa la main de John et la serra. Il resta pensif un instant avant de lever la tête vers le médecin.

— Tu es troublé, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— J'avais peur d'avoir rêvé ton retour, avoua le blond.

Sherlock fixa son colocataire avant de se racler la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te rassurer ?

— Promets-moi de ne jamais repartir.

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne pense pas qu'une simple promesse pourra te permettre d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Je vois bien à ton visage que tu as été totalement bouleversé en voyant que je n'étais plus dans la …

— Prends moi dans tes bras, le coupa brusquement John, qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre le brun se lancer dans un long monologue.

Sherlock fixa le médecin avant de lentement l'attirer vers lui et le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras tandis que le blond se blottissait contre lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla jusqu'à ce que le détective brise le silence en chuchotant :

— Est-ce que tu te sens rassuré, maintenant ?

John esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux.

— Tant que je serai dans tes bras, ça ira.

— Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te garder dans cette position pour toujours, déclara le brun. Le cœur d'Anderson le lâcherait à tous les coups s'il nous voyait arriver sur une scène de crime main dans la main et … Oh. Attends … Est-ce que je ne viens pas de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cet incapable d'Anderson ?

Le médecin laissa échapper un petit rire. Sherlock avait beau se moquer du regard des autres, le blond doutait qu'il soit prêt à assumer sa relation avec son colocataire devant tout le monde. En tout cas, John ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se montrer en couple avec le détective.

Mais la question ne se posait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était profiter du brun, le garder juste pour lui le plus longtemps possible. Quand il annoncerait qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il expliquerait pourquoi il avait feint son suicide, Sherlock allait devenir le centre d'attention de toute la presse et il ne serait plus aussi disponible pour John.

Le médecin releva la tête et sans attendre de savoir si le détective avait envie de l'embrasser, il plongea sur ses lèvres, ses doigts allant se perdre dans ses boucles brunes. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : profiter de l'instant.


	26. Remerciements - Et Après ?

Remerciements

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu. Elle représente environ un mois de travail dessus, en comptant l'écriture et les relectures. J'espère sincèrement que pendant ces vingt-cinq jours durant lesquels j'ai posté, vous vous êtes régalé.

Je pense qu'il est temps de remercier les personnes qui m'ont permis, encore une fois, d'aller au bout de ce projet.

Tout d'abord, merci à KalistaCriss, ma petite sœur, qui m'a parlé de la série Sherlock et qui m'a incité à la regarder avec elle. C'est pour toi que j'ai écrit cette histoire, parce que je tenais réellement à te faire plaisir avec un de tes couples préférés. Je suis très fière d'être ta sœur et de t'avoir, même si tu es un petit monstre et que tu ne rates pas une occasion de me vanner. Je t'aime.

Ensuite, même si personne d'autre de ma famille ou de mes amis n'a lu cette histoire, je tiens à les remercier tous, parce qu'ils me soutiennent dans ma passion et dans les choix que je fais, et ça fait vraiment du bien d'être soutenu par ses proches. On se sent moins seul, on avance et on grandit et ça fait un bien fou.

Enfin, évidemment, je tiens à dire un million d'énorme merci aux merveilleux lecteurs qui m'ont suivi pendant ces vingt-cinq jours. Merci vraiment à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire dès le premier chapitre, à ceux qui ont été là sans faille tout au long de la fic, à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, voire à la fin, mais qui ont été là quand même, qui ont montré leur intérêt par le biais de reviews, qui ont mis la fic en favori ou qui l'ont suivie, ceux qui ont lu sans se manifester … Merci de m'avoir signalé les coquilles et les fautes qui restaient. Merci d'avoir dit ce qui vous a déplu. Merci d'avoir dit ce qui vous a plu. Merci d'avoir posé des questions, d'avoir partagé vos émotions, d'avoir vécu cette histoire à fond. Merci encore des milliers de fois. Vous êtes géniaux.

Et même s'ils ne liront jamais cette histoire, merci à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour avoir porté les aventures de Sherlock à l'écran dans cette version contemporaine si parfaite. Merci aux acteurs qui incarnent si génialement les personnages. Et merci à l'équipe technique qui agit dans l'ombre pour que la série soit une telle réussite.

* * *

Et après ?

L'écriture est très loin de s'arrêter pour moi. Ca fait un très long moment que j'y suis entrée et même si j'ai fait une longue pause de deux ans, depuis que j'ai repris, je ne m'arrête plus.

Vous aurez le plaisir (ou peut-être pas, ça dépend de votre point de vue) de me retrouver dans le fandom Sherlock dans quelques jours, puisque je vais poster la courte fic que j'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire de KalistaCriss. Cette fanfiction ne compte que huit chapitres (je vais vous avouer que je l'ai écrite en deux jours, parce que je l'ai commencée l'avant-veille des dix-neuf de ma petite grenouille, donc forcément, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'étaler de trop), donc on se retrouvera pour une grosse semaine de publication. Je vous dévoilerai bien le titre, mais comme je pense que je vais en changer, je ne préfère pas vous le donner.

Ensuite, peut-être pour le bonheur de mes sympathiques lecteurs du fandom Teen Wolf, je devrais revenir d'ici la fin du mois avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Scott et compagnie. Je suis actuellement encore en train de l'écrire (j'avais prévenu une dizaine de chapitres, quinze maximum. Je viens de finir le chapitre vingt-et-un. Et j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié, mais pas non plus les deux tiers de l'histoire. Mais ça ne vous étonne pas, je suppose, vous me connaissez, depuis le temps, non ?). Comme je l'avais déjà dit, c'est un genre particulier que d'ordinaire, je n'aime pas beaucoup lire … J'espère que ça vous plaira ! La réponse d'ici la fin du mois :)

Une fois cette fic publiée, je compte reprendre mes projets personnels que j'ai laissé de côté pendant une dizaine de mois, puisque je me suis investie dans l'écriture de A L'Ombre de la Lune (une fic de 500 000 mots, ça ne s'écrit malheureusement pas comme ça, même si j'aurais aimé être un peu plus rapide, sur ce coup-là !) et dans l'écriture des deux fics Sherlock. Je ne pense donc pas écrire d'autres fics pour le moment, mais c'est sûr et certain qu'un jour, je reviendrais poster, que ce soit dans le fandom Teen Wolf, celui de Sherlock, ou un autre.

J'espère sincèrement que mes histoires vous ont plu et je vous embrasse tous. Merci de me lire. Merci d'être là. Et continuez d'être aussi géniaux.


End file.
